Killing Moon
by MalloryX
Summary: Roxas is an anti social art student. Axel is the life of the party, can the two find a happy medium? Rated M for lemon, yaoi smut stuff.
1. In Which There is Joy Divison

AUTHORS NOTES:

-I do not own KH, Roxas, Axel, or any other characters

-I do not own any songs mentioned

-This is my first fanfic, so be nice.

-This is rated M for a reason, definite lemon later on. you were warned.

**Chapter One: "In Which There is Joy Division"**

ROXAS

Roxas dropped his keys on the table and sat down on the couch. Coming home after a long day of working in his studio, all he wanted to do was sit and catch his breath for a few minutes. _Living alone has its depressing moments_, he thought to himself. Roxas lived in a third floor apartment near the school. It wasn't much, but he called it home. Sometimes he missed the hustle and bustle of when he used to have roommates, but that thought was always quickly vanquished when he remembered how little privacy he got to himself then.

Another long day spent on his final project for the semester, and he was nowhere near satisfied with it. _But thats the life of an art student_, Roxas sighed. He relaxed back into his chair, uncurling his back from hours spent hunched over his drawing table, when he heard a furious pounding at the door. _Maybe if I just close my eyes and pretend I'm not home, they'll go away_, he prayed silently to himself.

"ROXASSS!! I know you're in there you nerd! You never leave!" cried a familiar voice. Roxas grudgingly got up and walked through the kitchen to the door, he knew Sora would not be discouraged.

"Hey man, you really need to get out more," Sora laughed as he walked in. "I'm always doing work, you know that." Roxas replied with a shrug. Sora walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, eyeing his brother. "Well you're going to take a break from work tonight, we're going out." He said. Roxas let out a long sigh, thinking up any possible excuse he could. "I don't know man, I--"

"I'm not taking any excuses from you Roxas, I'm worried about you, you spend too much time in this apartment." Sora interrupted forcibly. "There's a few parties going on tonight, and then we can maybe hit the bar or something. You need to get out of here." Roxas stopped trying to argue and thought about what his cousin was saying. Maybe he did need a change, hadn't he just been saying things were getting depressing? "Alright, you've got a point I guess. So what's going on tonight?"

Sora smiled. "Well there's some kids from painting throwing a dance party at their house tonight down on 8th, and we were planning on pre-gaming at my place for a little while before showing up. So whaddaya say cuz, are you in?" Roxas gave a halfhearted smile back at Sora. "Yeah, I'm in."

--

As he put the last finishing touches on his outfit for the night, Roxas checked himself in the mirror. He was shamelessly metro when it came to going out. Normally, he didn't make a big fuss about how he looked, he was too busy with his work to care. But tonight, he definitely made an effort. Black skinny jeans, a black acid washed tee, and a dark grey hoodie were his modest attire for the evening, but when it came to his hair, it had to be perfect. Spiked just right with a little twirl, you had to admire that kind of styling talent. Satisfied with his appearance, he checked his pockets, some cash, a fake ID, pack of cigarettes, lighter, and his keys. All set. He grabbed his phone off the table and called Sora. "I'm heading out, I'll be at your place in a few."

--

AXEL

Lighting a cigarette on his porch, Axel shut his eyes and took a long drag. Bastard roommates were driving him nuts. God knows why he decided to live with all of them. Demyx was already blasting the music, and the party hadn't even started. "My bodddyyyy is your bodddyyy, I wont tell anybodddyy if you want to use my boddddyy gooo forrrr itttt!!" Demyx sang, while he boogied out onto the porch and bumped into Axel.

"Fuck Demyx, you'll get the cops called on us already and nobody's even here yet." Axel growled. He wasn't in the best mood of his life. Demyx decided they should throw this party to try and lighten Axel up, get his mind off the other things that were bothering him. Axel lost himself in thought while Demyx squealed and frolicked away into the house. Axel hadn't been right for the past couple months._ I'm so sick of everything around me, _he thought. _I need something new, I need a change._ He stubbed out his cigarette on the railing and flicked it into the yard before going inside.

--

ROXAS

Sitting on the couch in Sora's apartment, Roxas was actually enjoying himself, much to his surprise. He was laughing at Sora's boyfriend, Riku, do impersonations of the german drawing professor they had last year. _I've become too much of a recluse lately_, Roxas thought. _It really feels good to be around people once and a while._

It was getting close to midnight, almost time to head over to the party. Roxas finished his beer and helped Sora pack some drinks up for later at the party. "We really need to hook you up with someone tonight." Sora said, nudging him. Sora made a habit of trying to play matchmaker for Roxas, luckily Roxas had evaded every attempt so far beautifully. He'd long ago admitted to himself he was bi, so Sora took advantage of that fact and had tried to set him up with anything on two legs. "I think I can hook myself up with someone just fine thanks." Roxas said with a smirk. The truth is, he hadn't been with anyone for the past couple of months, no one really got his attention, they all just seemed like copies of each other. "Suit yourself man," Shrugged Sora. "But you seriously need to get laid."

--

Heading up the front steps to the party, Roxas was almost overwhelmed by the amount of people already there. _Well we party as hard as we work here_ he reminded himself. He watched as a drunken girl was being carried out by her friends. Sora clapped him on the back."So let's go dance!" He squealed. Roxas couldnt help but nod, as they ran up the steps to where the music was blasting inside the house.

--

AXEL

Axel looked around the party. _God, it's always the same damn people, _he groaned. The party was in full swing, and there were already people being carried out of the house. Not suprising, from his first day of school here, there had been parties like this. Art students mostly borderline alcoholics.

He high-fived a few people he recognized on his way through the party, making his way toward the living room, which had been converted for tonight, into a dancefloor. Demyx was still grinding on his boyfriend, Zexion, as he had been for the last hour, and suffice to say, Zex didnt look all that amused. Axel chuckled to himself and went back to the kitchen to mix himself another drink. The way the night was going so far, he thought he'd probably need it. Walking down the hallway, lost in his own thoughts, he nearly fell over a passed out guy who looked like he belonged in a frat. He pondered for a moment whether or not to kick the guy a few times for being in his way, but decided against getting the vomit and sweat on his boots. He turned the corner to the kitchen and had to do a double take. Standing near the window in the kitchen was the most gorgeous boy he'd ever set eyes on. L_ooks like that change I need came a lot sooner than I thought_, Axel grinned.

--

ROXAS

Needing a break from watching Sora molest his boyfriend on the dancefloor, Roxas headed to the kitchen for some fresh air, and another beer. Too easily he got lost in his thoughts, staring out the window. When he came back to reality, he was startled to see green eyes reflected in the window.

Roxas quickly turned around to see those same green eyes locked on his. Apparently while he'd been spacing out, a handsome redhead had decided to corner him. The redhead's hand was on the wall above Roxas' head, and he was leaning in close to Roxas, with a sly smile on his face. "Hey there blondie, I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you before, what's your name?" The redhead inquired. Roxas was startled, and uncomfortable with the closeness between himself and the redhead, and had to pause before he could respond. "I'm... Roxas... I'm a drawing major." He stammered. The redhead only smiled wider. "So Roxy...' He said, leaning in even closer. "I'm Axel, painting major. And I also happen to live here. Got it memorized?"

AXEL

The blonde was to die for. Axel couldn't get enough of him, he wanted him to keep talking with that sweet voice of his. "Oh.. I didn't know.." The blonde blushed. _Oh god, I can think of a million other reasons to make him blush_, Axel swooned a little. "It's fine Roxy, you're more than welcome here, any time." He emphasized the last two words, looking the blonde directly in the eye. What gorgeous eyes they were too, the brightest blue, so innocent... Axel was almost drooling. "I got an idea Roxy, you want to go dance?"

ROXAS

He was unnerved and intrigued at the same time by the impressive redhead. He was incredibly handsome, that was for sure. Pale skin, Flaming red hair that stood out in spikes, those strange tattoos, and Roxas doubted if he would ever get though piercing green eyes out of his head. When Axel came near him something came alive in Roxas' chest... something that felt like a million butterflies trying to get free. But on the other hand, Roxas knew about guys like this. They would tease, amd jerk you around, and in the end it never turned out to be more than a one night stand. Guys like Axel could never be trusted.

So when Axel asked him to dance, every fiber in his body screamed 'YES!' But all he could do was blush even more. "I'll take that as a yes Roxy. Come on, their playing our song."


	2. In Which There is Whiskey

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-I dont own any characters, or songs, just the plot

-You've been warned, sexytime ahead.

-How can it not be a good chapter when its called, "In Which There is Whiskey"?

**Chapter 2: "In Which There is Whiskey"**

ROXAS

Roxas felt the older boy grind against him slowly to the music, and he couldn't help but swoon a little. He felt those soft lips on his neck again, followed by teeth grazing his skin. It was maddening what the redhead was doing to him. Abruptly after the song ended, he forced himself back from Axel, and found those green eyes locked on his. "Where are you going Rox?" Axel inquired, with a seductive grin on his face.

"I'm going to get another drink." He stammered. The truth was, he probably didn't need another drink, seeing as he was probably on his 7th, and that accounted for why the redhead overwhelmed him so easily. But nonetheless, he needed to calm his nerves, his heart was beating right out of his chest, and he had a feeling there was at least a slight bulge in his pants- a fact that the did not escape the redheads attention. "Come on Roxy, I'll come and make you a drink." Axel said, winking. "I don't want anyone else to steal you away from me tonight." With that the redhead slipped his hands right to where Roxas arousal was throbbing. "I want you to be all mine."Axel whispered in his ear.

AXEL

Walking to the kitchen, Roxas hand in his, Axel was absolutely melting. This kid had something about him, those innocent eyes, that angelic voice, that amazingly squeezable butt.. This kid was something special, and he was absolutely driving Axel mad. Once in the kitchen he started preparing two jack n cokes. "Don't worry Roxy, you can watch me make them, I wouldn't drug you just to take advantage of you." He chuckled to himself. The blonde looked at the older boy suspiciously. "I'm not so sure of that." Roxas said bluntly. Axel grinned wickedly. "What Roxy, you don't trust me?" He looked at the blonde with puppy dog eyes. "I could never hurt you baby."

With that he handed over one drink to Roxas, and took a swig of his own. The truth was, even in these few short moments that they had spent together, Axel didn't think he could bear to see the blonde unhappy. _Fuck, what am I getting myself into_, He thought to himself. With his reputation, once the blonde asked around about him, Axel could be sure that little angel wouldn't look his way again.

ROXAS

Sniffing his drink, Roxas wondered whether it would be smart to drink what the redhead offered. He had seen him make it, and had only seen two ingredients go in, but then again, he didn't even know Axel, and already he seemed untrustworthy. Unable to smell anything but whiskey from the drink, Roxas stood there awkwardly holding the glass for a moment. The rehead had been waiting for Roxas to take a sip, and sighed when he saw Roxas' predicament. "Here, I'll prove it." Axel sighed, grabbing Roxas' drink and taking a large gulp. "Satisfied? I'm not passing out or puking. It's safe Roxy, I promise."

Roxas looked at the boy inquisitively for a moment before drinking some of it. He almost spat out his mouthful, not expecting it to be so strong- but he recovered and swallowed with some effort, not wanting to look like a fool. Axel smiled "Sorry short stuff, I only make drinks one way, strong." Roxas smiled feebly and decided to take it slow. "Shouldn't you be like, hanging out with your friends tonight?" He asked the redhead.

"Why? I see them 24/7, and you're far more interesting." Axel purred. "Why are you here hanging out all by yourself?"

"I wasn't, I came here with some friends," Roxas explained, looking around. "...But it looks like they might've gone home without me. Shit."

"Let's go out on the porch for a smoke and look for them then." The redhead offered.

"I don't smoke." Roxas mewed.

"Well I do, and we can go look for your friends Rox. Come on." Axel winked at Roxas and grabbed his hand.

AXEL

Axel lit a cigarette and offered one to Roxas, who shook his head and declined. "You sure? Suit yourself then kiddo." He watched the little blonde look around the porch, obviously worried. That look of frustration was so cute, it took all of Axel's restraint not to tackle him. "See any of your friends around?" he asked.

"No..." Roxas replied, looking at the time. "It's gotten awfully late, I doubt they'd still be here. I should probably head home soon too." Axel felt a slight pang in his chest. _I've only just met him, but I'm already upset that he's leaving?_ Axel shook the feeling off.

"Do you live far then?" He asked. "It;s about a 15 minute walk from here, could be worse." Roxas shrugged.

"Well thats no good." Axel said, stubbing out his cigarette and looking the boy in the eye. "I couldn't let my Roxy walk home all by himself this late at night. Come on, I'll grab us each a beer for the road and walk you home." He smiled encouragingly.

ROXAS

Now, Roxas knew he definitely didn't need that last beer. But the truth was, he wasn't looking forward to walking home all by himself that late. With his luck he'd get jumped. He was glad for the company, even if that company had undoubtedly bad intentions. "So why don't I ever see you around blondie?" Axel asked, lighting up another cigarette. "I don't know, I guess I'm just doing work a lot, so I don't come out and party very often." Roxas replied.

"Ah, my Roxy is such a devoted student." Axel said jokingly, a gleam in his jade eyes.

"Why do you keep calling me yours?" He asked, definitely feeling the effects of that jack n coke.

"Well thats obviously because you're mine." The redhead purred confidently.

Suddenly Axel pinned him against the wall of a nearby building. Expertly, he slid one hand up Roxas back, and kept him pinned with his hips. Slowly, the redhead started to grind against the smaller boy, licking at his neck and nibbling at his ears. "Mmm you're mine Roxas. You smell so good.. I just want to eat you alive." The older boy whispered provocatively in his ear.

Roxas knew he was completely wasted, and he also knew there was no way in hell he would make this feeling stop. It was too good. The smart, conservative side of him had gone on vacation, and left him at the mercy of this beautiful, demanding, and irresistible redhead.

He let a slight moan escape his lips. "_Oh.. Axel.._."

AXEL

It was perfect. The feeling of their bodies so close together. When the blonde moaned his name he was surprised he didn't cum in his pants right there. "Mmmm, does my Roxy want me? Say my name again... It's such a turn on." Axel continued to kiss the boys neck, this time getting a little rougher as he trailed down the blondes neck. Slowly, and gently, Axel bit down on that sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder. "_Axel!_" Roxas cried, a little louder this time, making Axel's erection strain against his pants. "Mmmm yes baby.. keep saying my name.." He reached for the boys belt and gave it a tug. "I want you Roxy... I want you bad." Axel licked his lips, and went in for the kill. Pulling Roxas by his oh-so-perfect hair, Axel dragged the boys lips to meet his. Roxas parted his lips and gave way to Axel. He didn't need any more encouragement. The redhead snaked his tongue with the blonde's again and again, tasting every inch of him. Suddenly, he withdrew his tongue and nipped the boys lower lip, just hard enough to draw blood.

'"Mmm.. my Roxy, you taste just as delicious as you look." Axel purred into the boys ear.

"Can we uhm, keep walking?" Roxas said, recovering slightly from Axel's onslaught.

"Anything you want baby." He replied, not neglecting to grab the boys apparent arousal, making Roxas swoon again.

ROXAS

Walking up to the door, his legs felt more than a little shaky, and it wasn't just the alcohol doing it. "Um, well this is my stop.." Roxas began.

"Can I come up for a minute?" Axel asked, looking incredibly innocent. Roxas shifted uncomfortably for a minute. "I'm not going to sleep with you." He said finally. One of the side effects to him being drunk, it made him bluntly honest. Axel didn't look put out at all though. "You didn't answer my question." The redhead said, walking up the steps to Roxas. "Can I come up for a minute?" He whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Roxas sighed. "Sure, but I'll warn you its kind of a mess."

--

Once inside, Roxas was kicking himself for not cleaning up before he left. But then again he hadnt been expecting company. "I'm sorry its so messy, I don't usually have people over here." He explained. The redhead looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry Roxy, I don't mind a little mess."

The blonde was getting more and more confused every moment he spent with the redhead. Why was Axel hanging out with a loser like him? Why was Axel devoting so much attention to him? Why wasn't Axel being dissuaded? And why had he given into the redhead's kiss? Thoughts were spinning around inside his head not to mention the whiskey and beer weren't helping.

"Why do you want me!?" Roxas finally blurted out. The redhead wasn't fazed in the slightest by the question. Did nothing ever surprise Axel?

"Because you are driving me insane." The redhead replied, getting right in the blonde's face.

AXEL

Taking the blonde's hand, he forced it against the crotch of his pants. "You feel this?" He almost growled, his voice thick with desire. "This means that I want you. Bad." The blonde whimpered a little and nodded. "I wont force you to fuck me. But I just want you to know the effect you have on me, from the moment I saw you." The blondes eyes widened.

"So.. you're saying you just want me for sex." Roxas said sadly. Axel groaned. Did he really want to get into this? This kid wouldn't want more than sex from him. And after he found out about his reputation, he'd regret even that. But something in Axel's chest wasn't going to let him say that. _I can't believe it, but I don't want this to be just another one night stand. I don't want to say goodbye to him._ Axel knitted his brow. It would be better just to avoid the whole situation, and leave before things got nasty. He couldn't hurt Roxas.

"Look." Axel begain, backing off. "To be honest, I don't just want you for sex. But a guy with my reputation doesn't make a great boyfriend. I don't want to hurt you Roxas, I meant that." The blonde looked at the redhead in way that made Axel's heart crumble. "You don't have to lie about it to make me feel better. I'm used to guys like you. I know you just want to fuck me and leave." Roxas said quietly.

Axel looked at those blue eyes and cursed himself. "You're wrong Roxas. I don't ever want to leave."


	3. In Which There is a Washcloth

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-I do not own characters only plot

-WARNING: MAJOR SMUT, NAUGHTY WORDS, AND GENERAL NAUGHTINESS

**Chapter 3: In Which There is a Washcloth**

ROXAS

Nothing could've shocked Roxas more than those words. Except for the dead serious look the redhead was giving him while he said them. Roxas was blushing and he knew it. Not bothering to even try and hide it he looked up at the older boy. "I don't want you to leave either." Shocked at his own boldness, he blushed an even deeper red. _Great, I'm glad I look like a total moron. _ The blonde lifted his eyes slowly to Axel's. "Would you.. Would you like to stay the night?" He asked timidly.

The redhead broke out in a huge grin. "Why Roxy, I thought you'd never ask." Axel closed the gap between them quickly and once again the redhead was larger than life and right in Roxas' face. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He thought to himself as Axel once again ravaged his mouth and neck.

The redhead was getting more and more relentless, and soon Roxas realized his pants where being ripped off him. "Hey!" he protested, momentarily regaining his wits. "I told you I wasn't going to sleep with you."

"Aw Roxy, we'll see about that." Axel said with a wicked smile. "I wont force you, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have to anyway. I think you'll be begging for it." Roxas blushed again when he saw what the redhead was doing. Axel lifted him up on the kitchen table, and slid off the blondes pants. Seeing the blondes hard shaft poking through the slit in his boxers, He wasted no time in attending to it. Roxas moaned loudly, his hips rocking forward, when he felt Axel's soft lips on the tip of his cock. "_Axel...Oh God..._" Roxas moaned. Then the redhead did something sinful with his tongue, and the blonde's eyes rolled back into his head. "Mmm did my Roxy like that? Maybe he'd like a little more.." Axel purred in a husky voice.

Roxas gasped. "_Fuck! Axel..._" The redhead had taken his entire length deep down his throat.

"I love it when you moan my name.. It's so dirty." Axel said, licking at the tip of Roxas' cock. "You sure you don't want to sleep with me?"

The blonde was about to answer a firm "No" when Axel slid his tounge into the slit of his cock, licking gently, and quickly. That "No" became an "_Uhh..._"

"You don't sound so sure anymore... How about I help that decision along." Axel said, picking Roxas up off the table, and pinning him against the wall in the hallway. Holding the blondes hands above his head with one hand, Axel used the other to tease Roxas' swollen erection. "Even if your brain is saying no, Your body is saying yes." Axel whispered in the smaller boys ear. "So what's it going to be Roxas?"

_He sure is an manipulative bastard_, Roxas thought. Meanwhile, the redhead tried to sway his decision, rubbing his own cock against Roxas', making the blonde moan against his will. "Should I take that as a yes, or do you need a little more encouragement?" Axel asked in that husky tone. _God I'm going to regret this in the morning_, Roxas sighed. Axel swiveled his hips on Roxas' grinding their hard cocks against each other. "_Yes..God..Yes!"_Roxas gasped. Axel smiled the biggest smile yet, knowing he'd won.

AXEL

Axel grabbed the smaller boy by the hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. He picked the blonde up, without breaking contact, and made for the bedroom. The apartment was small, so it wasn't hard to guess which way to go. Dropping Roxas on the bed, Axel started ripping off his clothes, and throwing them off the bed. Seeing Roxas was still in his boxers, the older boy made quick work of them, and soon they were both completely naked. Axel's breath was coming in ragged bursts, and he didnt know if after all this temptation tonight he could be gentle. He looked at Roxas hungrily and pressed his hips against the blondes. "Tell me what you want." The redhead growled.

Roxas looked just as worked up as Axel. "I want you." He said.

"And what do you want me to do to you?" Axel asked, the sexual tension building in his body. "I want to hear you say it, what do you want me to do to you Roxas?" he repeated. The young blonde looked him in the eyes and answered. "I want you to fuck me Axel."

That was all the permission Axel needed, he growled as he lifted the blondes legs over his shoulders, and presented the blonde with a finger. "Suck." Roxas did as he was told, looking at Axel the whole time with those innocent blue eyes. It was such a turn on for Axel to see something so innocent do something so dirty. Roxas swirled around Axel's finger with his tounge, making Axel think about what his mouth could do other places. Moaning a little Axel took back his finger, and inserted it into Roxas' entrance. "God, you are tight... if you don't relax I could rip you apart." Axel said in a strained voice. He was longing to just thurst himself in hard and fast, but he couldn't hurt Roxas any more than necessary, even when he was this turned on.

ROXAS

Wincing a little, Roxas tried to relax as Axel inserted another finger. Seeing this, the redhead nibbled on the blondes ear, and softly nuzzled his neck. "It's okay" Roxas said hoarsely "I want you. I can handle it." He tried reassuring the redhead. "I can't promise I'll be gentle," Axel started. "I want you too bad, and I'm going to go hard. It's going to hurt, but not for long." Roxas could feel the tip of Axel's cock at his entrance, and braced himself for it. "I'll be okay." Roxas assured him. With that the older boy thrust inside of the blonde. Roxas yelped in pain, and tears sprang to his eyes, but he just held on to Axel tighter.

AXEL

"_Ohhh fuck... Roxas..._" Axel moaned loudly. The blondes ass was like a vice around Axel's cock, squeezing him tighter with every thrust. The smaller boy was not relaxing, so Axel captured his lips with his own and kissed him deeply and slowly. This seemed to take the blondes mind off the pain a little , and he loosened up slightly. "Are you alright?" Axel asked, breaking the kiss. "Yes. It's alright." Roxas replied. The tears were drying up on the blondes face, and he no longer seemed as tense. "I'm going to go a little faster now. If it hurts too much just bite into my shoulder, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop once I get going." Axel explained, planting a kiss on the blondes forehead. Roxas nodded in acceptance, and tried to relax.

Axel was right, soon he was thrusting away full force, and nothing short of a semi could of stopped him. "_Roxas.. Fuck... You. Are. Perfect."_ he gasped in between breaths. The smaller boy was starting to quietly moan underneath him, and Axel seized the chance to make sure Roxas enjoyed it too. Axel positioned himself for deeper penetration, while with one hand he took hold of Roxas' cock.

Thrusting as deeply as he could, he stroked the blonde's cock in time with his thrusts. "_Axel... Yes... Harder... _" The blonde cried, bucking on the bed. Axel knew he was hitting the right spot now, and intended to blow Roxas' mind. Gripping the sheets with one hand for better leverage, and pounded into the younger boy as hard as he could, jerking him off at the same time. "Say my name Roxas." Axel demanded in a hoarse growl. "Say my name." He repeated, pumping faster.

The smaller boys hips rose up to meet his, and they crashed together in a fevered rhythm. "Say my name Roxas!" Axel growled viciously, as he pumped the boys cock harder.

The young blonde started to gasp, "_Axel... Axel.. Fuck... I'm going to cum...Axel!_"

Hearing that innocent angel moaning his name was enough, Axel shuddered, his orgasm sending stars to his eyes, and filling the younger boy with his hot cum.

ROXAS

Feeling the redhead's release, and his hand still pumping hard on Roxas' cock, the blonde moaned loudly one last time, coming hard all over his stomach. The world was spinning as the two collapsed, panting, on top of each other.

Opening a bleary eye and looking at his alarm clock, Roxas was startled. It read 5:31 am. Too tired to think anymore or to care, Roxas fell asleep almost instantly, ignoring the sticky mess on his stomach and no doubt all over his bed.

AXEL

Recovering his senses, Axel looked down at the small boy he was probably now crushing. Rolling off him, Axel shook his head. That had to be the best sex he had ever had, and he wasn't exactly a choirboy. He watched as the young blonde fell asleep from exhaustion. If it was at all possible, he looked even more innocent in sleep. Noticing the mess they'd made, Axel got up, and started looking for his boxers, after some difficulty he found them and put them on. Walking back to the kitchen, he grabbed some paper towels to to more or less clean himself off. After that he made his way to the bathroom, looking for a washcloth. After rummaging around in various drawers, he found one, and turned on the hot water to the sink, waiting for it to warm up.

_Theres something special about him_, Axel mused to himself. Once the water was hot enough he soaked the cloth with it and hurried back to bed. The truth is Axel had never cared about someone enough to care whether they woke up sticky or not. He wasn't exactly in the habit of even sticking around after sex, but for some reason, sitting on the bed, he knew there was no way he would run out on this one. Carefully and very gently, Axel wiped the boy clean with the washcloth. In fact at that moment, Axel thought he could've passed for a caring boyfriend. Sighing slightly, he kissed the sleeping boy and set aside the washcloth. He remade the covers on the bed and tucked them both in. Turning, he cradled the smaller boys body with his, and he thought, _Maybe I could get used to this._


	4. In Which There is Squealing

Author's Notes:

-Do not own KH, characters... or anything but the plot.

-Rated M for Smut, Alcohol and possible Drug Use.

-Sorry for the super-huge delay, I've been moving, there were end of year finals, I had a stint in the ER, and I've had a bit of writer's block to boot. But here we are Ch. 4! We get a Sora POV in this one too!

-I'm also so very sorry about the shortness and crappiness, but I had some problems thinking of what way I wanted to go with the plot, but now I think I have it figured out, so I'll have a longer, better, more interesting update soon!

-And lastly, thank you SO much to : oBunnieo, Inmortal Shadow Angel, XxVampirexchanxX, Kitty-Cat-Kauri, and Gaaragirl2020 !! you guys give me confidence! So please, the more reviews I get on this chapter, the quicker the next update will be! Thanks to everyone reading!

-PS! Thank you to drace-hunter for pointing out the stupid mistake I made, all is fixed now thank you! honestly it probably happened cause I care just that little about Sora. sorry folks

**Chapter 4: In Which There is Squealing**

ROXAS

Groaning a bit, Roxas slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight was streaming in his windows, blinding him, so he rolled over with another groan. "What..." the blonde said groggily as he bumped into something next to him. "Mmmm.." That 'something' purred.

"Oh fuck me." Roxas sighed heavily. The events of the night before came back to him with startling clarity. The party, the redhead.. and that drunken decision to let him stay the night.

"Oh we already did that Roxy." A familiar voice said from the other side of the bed. "But if you're that eager to go again, I'm not going to complain." Axel rolled over to face Roxas, smirking.

_I knew I was going to regret this, _The blonde sighed. At a loss for what to do now that he had someone who was nearly a stranger in his bed, Roxas pulled the covers over his head. "Aw, Roxy, don't hide. You're beautiful when you have bed head." Axel purred. The blonde poked his head out from under the covers, peering at the redhead. "What are you still doing here? I figured you'd leave once you got what you wanted." Roxas said. Honestly, he had been prepared for the humiliation of waking up alone and used. He'd never expected Axel to actually still be there.

"I already told you, I don't want to leave." Axel said, the smile never wavering. "Especially not without breakfast."

--

The redhead was sitting with his feet on the table, watching Roxas with a smirk. "Hey, have you got an ashtray around here?" Axel inquired. "Yeah," Roxas said without turning away from the stove. "There should be one on the counter behind you. Crack a window if you're going to smoke in here though."

"Of course baby." The redhead replied, reaching behind him for the ashtray. Roxas was completely out of sorts. He wasn't dumb, he knew what guys like Axel were like; Gorgeous, seductive, and heartless. So, what the hell was the redhead doing playing boyfriend in his kitchen?

--

AXEL

Walking through the noisy streets of the city, Axel never felt more alive. After spending the whole morning looking into those blue eyes, He knew he'd fallen for the adorable blonde. Not that he could admit that of course, or even really act on it. He was kidding himself if he thought he could be the kind of guy that Roxas deserved. _I've really fucked myself now_, Axel sighed as he continued his walk home.

He knew his reputation would scare off the blonde as soon as he heard the stories. But what could Axel really do about that? Roxas already didn't trust him as far as he could throw him, no amount of begging would convince the younger boy that Axel could be anything more than a slut. Running his hands through his hair, Axel tried to relax. It was impossible for him to think that this small blonde angel had this much effect on him.

He had always been a scumbag, a slut, taking what he wanted then leaving them once he got it. He went through people like tissues. _For the first time_, Axel thought,_ for the first time, I want to be better than that. _

ROXAS

"Where the hell is my cell phone..." Roxas muttered to himself, searching his apartment. No doubt it was discarded along with his pants the night before, but he couldn't quite remember what happened to those. After the redhead had left, he'd realized that he hadn't called Sora to tell him he was alright. No doubt his cousin was worried.

He'd wasted too much time with the redhead this morning, but it felt worth it. Roxas knew the redhead didn't feel anything for him, but it felt good to pretend for a little while. Now it was back to real life though, and that meant he would got back to the only love he'd ever know, his art.

"Aha!" Roxas said, picking his phone out of a pile of clothes. Dialing Sora, he waited for the boy to pick up.

"Hello?" Sora answered groggily.

"Hey man, its Roxas, whats up?" Roxas said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"ROXAS! I'm so glad you're okay! Where did you go last night? We were looking all over for you!" Sora squealed.

"I was... uhh, I met someone there." Roxas blurted, mentally kicking himself for his inability to lie.

"YOU DID?! OH MY GOD! Who is she? Is it a he? Do I know them?" Sora squealed even louder.

"Relax, you know that squealing is giving me a killer headache man. Just relax-" He started.

"How can I relax when you aren't telling me the details! I'm coming over, I hope you're dressed." Sora said hurriedly, and hung up with a click.

_Dammit,_ Roxas said to himself.

AXEL

Slamming his door shut, Axel walked across the room and flopped on his bed. He stretched out, almost catlike, across the bed, trying to relax his slender frame. For most of the walk home his muscles had been like steel cables. He was stressed. He didn't want Roxas to hate him, but he knew it was pointless to entertain the idea that there might be some future for them. _I'm trouble, anyone with half a brain knows that, and Roxy has a lot more than half a brain,_ Axel sighed.

Axel's eyes snapped open as he heard his bedroom door creak. "Heyyy! There you are!" exclaimed his excitable roomate, as Axel was nearly tackled by the blonde. "Dammit Dem, get off!" The redhead growled. "Oh..." Demyx pouted, getting up off the bed. "I just came in to see if you were home yet, you left the party awful early last night."

"Yeah, well, I found something more entertaining to do." Axel replied roughly. "Now I was planning on catching up on some sleep if you don't mind." He said as he effortlessly pushed Demyx out of the door. "Oh, okay, well, um, later me, Zexy, Marluxia, and a few others are going to go out dancing, you in?" The mullet-haired blonde asked quickly.

Axel paused, thinking for a moment. If he stayed in all night, he'd be alone with his thoughts, and his stress about Roxas. "I'm in. I'll see you later." Axel grunted, shutting Demyx out of his room.

ROXAS

Sora was staring at him with wide eyes. "Let me get this straight... You let this random guy get you drunk, stay the night, fuck you, AND stay for breakfast?" The brunette squealed. "In a nutshell, I guess you're right..." Roxas said, squirming uneasily in his chair. "Wow." Sora said. "So who is this mystery man who did the impossible, and seduced my cousin?" he continued, leaning forward in his chair.

"You probably don't even know him.." Roxas began, blushing slightly. "Obviously you underestimate my social status." Sora said, urging his cousin on. "Alright." The blonde took a deep breath. "His name is Axel, he's a painting major."

Sora fell silent, and looked away for a moment. "Oh stop that." Roxas said good-naturedly. "I'm not an idiot Sora, I don't have any feelings for the guy. It was a one night thing." He assured his worried looking cousin. The brunette didn't look very relieved. "I'm not naive- I wont let myself get hurt." The blonde continued. _But I do feel something don't I?_ Roxas thought to himself._ Maybe I am an idiot after all._

SORA

Looking at his cousin, Sora inwardly sighed. He knew Roxas wasn't a fool. He'd probably never see Axel again anyway. But he was obligated to protect his cousin, and Axel was something he definitely would need protection from. God, wether Roxas knew it or not, he was naïve when it came to these things. Roxas lived blissfully unaware of the people around him, and didn't know who to watch out for, who was out to hurt him. Roxas was the perfect target for cruelty, given his innocence and naivety.

_Maybe I'm just being overprotective,_ Sora thought. But then again, it was Axel they were talking about, and Sora knew better than most what Axel was capable of...

"I know you're just looking out for me Sora, but it was just a one time thing. No big deal." Roxas insisted. The brunette relaxed a little. He should give Roxas the benefit of the doubt, after all, he wasn't a little kid anymore. _No sense in making a big deal out of it right now,_ Sora decided._ If this is truly the end of it, then it doesn't matter. I'll just have to keep an eye on him._..


	5. In Which There is Butt Rubbing

Author's Notes:

-Do not own anything

-Rated M: for sex, alcoholics, and language.

-PS the kind of dancing is indie dancing. If you don't know what that is; basically its a bunch of indie kids drinking, and dancing like a mix between seizures, humping, and butt wiggling. Its a lot of fun i recommend it. one of my reviewers asked so I'm explaining

-Alright! Another update! It's kind of short, but I liked my little cliffhanger at the end so thats what you get, I'm getting into the rhythm of writing this on a regular basis now so updates will be soon and often.

-Don't be sad, things will get better, I hate seeing my favorite couple unhappy, so soon that will be mended. But as we know it wouldn't be a story if there weren't problems!

-PLEASE give me some more reviews, I need encouragement because im a weakling like that.

-Enjoy!

Chapter 5: "In Which There is Butt Rubbing"

AXEL

The bartender slid a shot glass and a beer over to Axel. "4 bucks." The bartender grunted. The redhead handed over the cash, and downed his shot. Axel wasn't wasting any time tonight, he wanted to get drunk, fast. Maybe if he drank enough he'd forget those blue eyes. "Ax! Come on and dance already!" His bubbly blonde roomate yelled from across the floor. The boy was already ass deep in underage girls it looked like, wiggling his butt to the thumping music.

Axel sighed. He had no interest in dancing with anyone tonight. He just wanted to be alone with his booze. After ordering another couple shots, the redhead picked up his beer and scanned the club. It was dark as hell of course and he could only barely make out a few of his friends by their tell-tale crazy hair. Marluxia was in the corner talking to a skinny looking boy with piercings, Zexion was apathetically dancing with Demyx now, who had apparently forgotten about his harem of underage girls and was now enthusiastically rubbing his butt on Zexion.

Turning back to the bar, the redhead continued drinking his problems away. _I'm such an awesome guy,_ Axel thought to himself sarcastically. _I'm so sweet, that I cure lovesickness with jager._

Feeling sorry for himself, the redhead looked around to distract himself from the pit of self-loathing that he was slowly falling into.

A girl across the room caught his gaze, and started to make her way over to the bar. _Fuck, _Axel thought. _This is the last thing I need right now. _Downing another shot, Axel prepared himself for the girl's intrusion. Normally at this point, he would've had no problem using a few corny lines on the girl and then convincing her to let him come over.. But tonight, he simply was not interested. _As soon as she gets over here, I'll scare her off._

The girl sauntered over, obviously drunk. "Hey there." She slurred slightly, as she stumbled into a stool. _I want absolutely nothing to do with this chick,_ Axel mused to himself. "Hey yourself. I don't think you need another drink though honey." He said sourly.

"Oh I didn't come over here for a drink." The girl said smiling at him in a way she probably thought was enticing. Axel hated girls who couldn't handle their alcohol, they were just so damn annoying. Not to mention, this girl was just embarrassing herself. "I think the only thing you need right now is a taxi home." He told her forcibly. She wasn't quite getting the picture.

"No, no no no." The girl protested, shaking her head. "No, I came over here for _you._" With that, she attempted to crawl into Axel's lap. The bartender watched with one eyebrow raised from behind the bar. "Hey buddy," he said. "You better get your girlfriend out of here before she gets sick all over my bar, I'm not in the mood to clean up puke tonight."

Axel's temper flared at little at that. He was pretty loaded, and not in a great mood as it was. Add to that the fact that there was a drunk ass bitch crawling over his lap and a freaking bartender telling him to take care of her- He'd about had it. He opened his mouth to tell them both what was what, in less than cordial terms, when something even worse happened.

Out of the corner of his eye, Axel caught a glance of blonde hair. Then blue eyes locked on his.

In that moment, everything else dimmed out. The redhead only saw Roxas, and nothing else existed.

ROXAS

Roxas felt like he swallowed anti-freeze. He hadn't been able to focus on his drawing, so Sora had suggested he take a break and go hang out at the club with them for a little while, to relieve his mind. _Well, _Roxas thought, _this is anything but relieving. _

Upon walking into the club, the first thing he saw was Axel- with a girl across his lap. Roxas' heart sank. _Well what did you expect, dumbass?_ He mentally cursed himself. _You knew what the guy was like, it was just a one time thing- he doesn't give a shit about you, or probably even remember your name._ Roxas turned away in disgust, he couldn't bear to look at the redhead.

_This is what you get for falling for him_, his conscience was screaming at him. Roxas turned away and began to breathe again. He couldn't believe what an idiot he was being, it wasn't as if the redhead had promised anything to him. So why did this feel like betrayal? The blonde focused on hiding his pain as he started to make his way over to Sora and Riku on the dancefloor. The last thing he wanted was to have Sora worried about him. God knows he would overreact, and at this point, if he prodded Roxas at all, he was bound to tell all.

Keeping his breathing even, Roxas felt like he was wearing a mask. A mask of calm over the inner hurricane brewing inside. He felt almost completely in control until he felt a hand snake around his waist. _Fuck,_ he thought. Turning around, he stood face to face with the object of his misery.

AXEL

He couldn't take his eyes off the blonde's. _Great, now you've got his attention, do something! _His brain screamed, but words wouldn't come out. _Maybe you shouldn't of drank so much_, he sighed to himself. He held onto Roxas even tighter, afraid of him walking away before he could get his mouth to speak.

"Roxas, I'm not a good guy." He blurted. _I'm a fucking moron,_ he chided himself. "Well that's pretty obvious." Roxas replied tartly. The older boy could see that the blonde was hurt, and had all his defenses up. "But I'd be good for you." Axel said quickly. (_Strike number two,_ he thought.) The angsty blonde was pissed now. He laughed coldy at the redhead. "Yeah, I'm sure you would you freaking lush. You're a real catch."

"No, no," Axel pleaded, pausing to catch his breath. "What I mean to say is, I'm not good, but you make me want to be good." He stared right into the blondes eyes with sincerity. Roxas stared right back, the coldness in his glare melting the slightest bit for a moment, only to relapse into ice.

"You know, forget it Axel, you don't owe me anything, why don't you just go back to whatever you were doing with Big Tits McGee over there and I'll go back to my life." The younger boy said with pain in his voice.

"Roxas--" Axel begged, holding the blonde tighter to him, their faces inches apart. "I need you. I want you. Just you. Give me a chance, and I swear to you I'll never break your heart." He pulled the young boy closer and forced him into a deep slow kiss, savoring his velvet lips.

SORA

"Where the fuck did Roxas go to?" Riku asked him. "I don't know, he's pretty good at disappearing lately isn't he?" The brunette replied. Looking around, he sighed. It was too dark in the club to distinguish one small blonde boy from the sea of people. In his peripheral, he caught sight of a tall redhead...

"Fucking shit." Sora cursed, and took off at run towards the redhead. "Get the fuck off him asshole!" he yelled. Riku followed quickly behind, when he caught up with his boyfriend, Sora was screaming at a boy nearly twice his height, and Roxas was looking bewildered at the two of them.

"Fuck you Axel, stay the fuck away from my cousin. He doesn't need any of your shit, so why don't you find some slut to fit your needs, you worthless scumbag." The brunette growled at the redhead. "Sora, it's not--" Axel began. "Shut the fuck up! You get off on hurting people, i wont let my brother be another one of your tissues." Sora interrupted. "Come on Roxas, this was a stupid idea, we're going home." The redhead reluctantly let go of the blonde, and watched him walk away.


	6. In Which There are PooHeads

**Author's Notes**:

-Do not own KH, or anything.

-Rated M for: Swearing, Alcohol use, Angst, Smut, Yaoi, and Axel.

I'm done! Finally! This one took forever to write,

but I'm making myself write longer, more descriptive chapters, because you guys deserve it!

Now, some important things about this chapter:

-Demyx makes some appearances!

Don't worry Demyx lovers, we'll be getting into him more the next few chapters :D

(maybe some Zemyx in the future? OO)

-Next, this is corny.

-Third, I'm probably going to get banned for this chapter.

I wrote some terribly graphic shit... so um... don't hit me too hard, if you dont like it, skip it.

My moral beliefs went down the drain with this one, so um...

Just remember its about loooove.

-Lastly, please read and review! (be nice cowers)

**Chapter 6: "In Which There are Poo-Heads"**

ROXAS

Outside the club, the young blonde ripped his arm out of his cousin's grasp. "What the fuck Sora!" Roxas screamed, his blue eyes no longer seeming innocent, but cruel and icy. "You don't think I can take care of myself? You had no fucking right to do that! I don't need your protection Sora!" He couldn't help himself, he was in a rage, and utterly confused. Roxas had no clue what had just happened inside that club but it felt a lot like his world turned upside down. Then Sora just had to stick his nose in and trample all over things.

"Roxas..." Sora began, shuffling his feet. "I know you're mad right now... but I couldn't let you listen to that liar. You don't know him the way I do." He continued. Roxas was still glaring at his cousin. "And how exactly do you know him, dearest cousin?" The blonde sneered, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

The brunette looked Roxas in the eye and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to have to tell you this, but seeing how its played out, I think you need to know." Sora paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. _This is going to hurt_, the little voice in Roxas' head mocked. "Axel.. Axel and I had a brief thing. Nothing more than sex. I fell for him though, hard- in spite of myself, and he threw me away like garbage. I'm sorry, but you have to know that." The brunette explained. "That's the kind of person Axel is. He knows how to make you fall, and get you into bed, but the truth is he doesn't care about anyone but himself. You just cant trust someone like that."

Quieted, Roxas receded into his own thoughts. _Who can I trust?_ He mused. "I'm going home." The blonde grunted, hardly looking at his cousin. "What do you mean? It's a 5 mile walk home--" Sora started, but was cut short by Roxas. "It will give me time to think." he said. With that, Roxas turned away from Sora, the club, and his worries and walked away into the night.

AXEL

"Axel, come outttttt." Demyx whined from beyond the door. The redhead poked his head out from under his blankets. "No. Go away." He growled. "Pleeeeaaaaassseee Axellll?" The mullet-haired blonde whined louder. "You are so fucking annoying Dem! Leave me the FUCK alone!" Axel screamed back at the door. "Fine you poo-head, stay in there forever! See if I care!" Demyx moped. Upon hearing footsteps away from the door, Axel relaxed back under his covers.

_I could probably stay under here forever. No good reason to come out anyway,_ The redhead sulked. Last night had been a fiasco. Thanks to fucking Sora. Christ, wasn't that a mindfuck. _Karma baby_, His inner voice chided. Just his luck that the boy he'd fallen for was the cousin of the boy he'd screwed over worst of all. Axel had run it over in his mind all night. No matter what, it was definitely over now.

In his stupid drunken state of mind, he had confessed his feelings to Roxas, only to have everything shattered by the past coming to bite him in the ass._ Abandon all hope,_ he sighed. Uncurling himself from the ball-like position he had been in, Axel searched his pockets. Pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, he stretched out on his back in bed. He quickly pulled one out and lit it. Inhaling the smoke, he held his breath for a second, contemplating things.

_The way I see it_, he thought to himself, _I can do one of two things. I can sit here and try to forget the whole mess, or I can go after a lost cause. _He exhaled the smoke through his nose, making his decision.

ROXAS

"Damn it!" Roxas yelled, throwing his pencil across the empty studio. Running his fingers through his hair he tried to even out his breathing. _I'm so fucked, I can't think straight, because I just had to let personal problems get in the way, _He sighed. He had a final set of rendered drawings due for his midterm evaluation next week, but he couldn't get his mind off the mess that was his life. He couldn't get his mind off that fucking redhead.

Picking up a new pencil from the drawer, Roxas adjusted his table lamp and started to draw again. His hand was cramping from being at it nearly 6 hours already, but still he drew. His mind was wandering over what had happened at the club. Axel had been drunk, there was no doubt of that, but his words had surprised the blonde. _"__Give me a chance, and I swear to you I'll never break your heart."_

Not paying attention to what he had been doing, Roxas suddenly took a good look at what he'd been absent-mindedly drawing. _Well fuck me, _He thought. Delicately outlined and shaded under his hand was the redhead. Not adorned with his usual smirk, but in a genuine smile. Roxas looked over the drawing for a moment, admiring the man's slender features, the intelligent eyes, even the superficial details of his facial tattoos and gauged ears.

The blonde smiled bittersweetly. His artwork had always been a reflection of his deepest feelings, the things he couldn't put into words. Even though the cynical side of him would rebel against these feelings, Roxas couldn't deny that they were there. Letting his smile fade, the blonde got up from his chair, rubbing his face. _I need a break or I'm never going to get anything done. _

Resting his head against the vending machine, the blonde listened to the hum of the mechanical insides. He couldn't forget what Sora had said. Thinking about his cousin made the blonde grit his teeth instinctively. Sora had been with Axel. Sora had probably even loved Axel. Roxas took a deep breath. Was Sora telling the truth? "_You can't trust someone like that."_ His cousin's words rang in his head.

Digging change out of his jeans, the blonde put some coins into the pop machine. He pounded the cherry coke button and waited while the machine whined. _Sora needs to mind his own damn business,_ He thought to himself. There was a loud bang, as the coke hit the bottom of the machine. Roxas quickly grabbed the coke and popped it open. Shutting his eyes, he took a long drink from the can, quickly downing almost half of it. With the caffine in his system, the blonde tried to focus his thoughts. _I could sit here thinking about this shit forever, and I still would never figure it out. _He took another swig of his coke and headed back to his studio.

"That's a striking likeness, Roxy." An all too familiar voice called. Roxas choked on his pop.

AXEL

The redhead couldn't help but smile as the younger boy tried to hide his embarrassment. "It's okay Roxy, I like knowing I've been on your mind." He assured the blonde. In response, Roxas blushed a shade of crimson. "Axel.. Wh-What are you doing here?" The younger boy stammered. Smirking slightly, Axel turned away from the boy and walked around the studio space, admiring Roxas' work.

"Well," the redhead began. "I didn't have your number, so I figured I'd come see you in person." Axel turned around and smiled a toothy grin. "But, why? and.. how did you know where to find me?" Roxas asked, still looking bewildered. "Oh Roxy, I missed you of course. And after the other night.. well I couldn't just leave things like that could I?" Axel continued. "And as for how I found you, it is a small school... and you're the only cute blonde drawing major around." The redhead winked. "Plus I've got a friend in the student services office."

Looking into Roxas' eyes, Axel felt happy for the first time since that blissful morning they had together. All the worrying, the smoking, the drinking, and the self loathing vanished when he looked into those innocent blue orbs. "Axel.." the blonde began. "I'm sorry about the other night... about Sora that is. He's kind of.. overprotective." Axel looked at the blonde and gave him a half smile. "No- he was right about me really." Turning away from Roxas for a moment, the redhead ran his hands through is hair, wondering what in the hell to say now. _Well fuck, this is what i get for being impulsive, and not thinking anything through,_ He cursed to himself. "Roxas- I meant everything I said that night." He started. "I meant it all. I'm not a good guy, I've used people for fun. Sora was right about that. But I also meant it when I said I wanted to be better for you." He looked up nervously at the blonde.

ROXAS

The redhead was looking at him with an expression he'd never seen before. Axel looked... scared. _Wow,_ Roxas thought, _he's really serious about this._ The blonde thought back to that first night when he met Axel, when he thought nothing could ever suprise, or frighten the redhead.

"Did you mean it when you said you wouldn't break my heart?" Roxas blurted. Axel looked at him in pure surprise. _Oh no, _Roxas thought, _ that must of just been the alcohol talking that night._ "Forget it--" Roxas started. "Yes." Axel nearly shouted. "I did Roxas. If you took a chance on me, I'd never make you regret it."

Roxas stared in disbelief at the older man. "You really mean that?" He asked again. He couldn't help it. He had to hear it again, he had to know that what he heard wasn't just his imagination. "I really mean it. Roxas, I want to be yours, and you to be mine. I've never wanted anything more, and in fact, it still surprises me. You're the only thing I've been thinking about since I first met you. And it drives me insane. I was drinking that night at the bar, because I knew you'd never let me love you." The redhead said, crossing the small space to Roxas and stopping just short. "You have no reason to believe me, I know--" Axel muttered, before Roxas closed the distance and put his finger on the redhead's lips.

"Shh." The smaller boy said. "Stop talking, and just listen for a minute." The redhead nodded his head obediently. The blonde's finger was still on his lips and Axel had to resist the urge to suck on them. Thankfully Roxas pulled them away as he began. "No matter what anyone else has said to me- I can't help but trust what I feel. The truth is, as much as I tried not to, I've fallen for you. I've done my best to fight it, but it hasn't done any good, because I'm standing here with you now, and for the first time in what seems like forever, I can breathe again." Pausing, the blonde looked scrutinizingly into the older man's eyes. "It really doesn't matter now whether you break my heart or cherish it forever, because I've already cashed in all my chips. I want you, and you're worth the risk." With that, Roxas lifted his hand again to the redhead's face, and pulled him into a kiss.

AXEL

Words were completely lost on the redhead as he felt the small blonde reach for his face, and kiss him slowly. He could feel the younger boy twisting his fingers in his red hair, as his pink tongue swirled delicately with the older boy's. _Nothing has ever felt this right,_ Axel thought lazily- enjoying every second of Roxas. The redhead pulled the smaller teen closer, and moved one hand up the small of his back. When they finally broke the kiss, Axel still held Roxas, looking into his eyes with a burning question. "Roxas, Does this mean you'll give me a chance?"

The blonde smiled up at the older boy. "Axel, I'm giving you my heart." Hearing that Axel pulled Roxas back into his arms and nuzzled the boy's neck. "Roxas, you already have mine." He whispered in his ear.

"Um, Axel?" The younger boy asked. Noticing he was still crushing Roxas against his chest, Axel grudgingly released him. "Hmm?" He murmured, ruffling the blonde's hair. _God its just so soft, _he thought dopily. It would be easy to mistake Roxas for an angel, with that golden hair and innocent blue eyes._ My angel,_ Axel thought. "It's getting late.. I really should get out of here.." Roxas said slowly. Axel smiled at him, thinking up a perfect scheme. "But Roxxy... I just got here..." He purred, a malicious look in his eye. "But I've been in this studio for hours already- and I want to relax." The blonde said pointedly, not giving in to Axel's very convincing pout. "Well then," The older boy countered. "I'll just have to get you home to bed then, wont I?"

"Well.." the blonde paused, obviously fighting with himself. "I don't know, I left my apartment a pretty big mess--" "Fine, my place it is." Axel quickly interjected, grinning ear to ear.

ROXAS

Roxas walked out into the twilight, his hand in Axel's, and took a deep breath for the first time in what seemed like years. _Did that all really just happen? _He thought to himself. His brain was still doing somersaults trying to figure out how so much changed so quickly and unexpectedly. For now the younger boy was content with ignoring his brain, and enjoying the fluttering feeling in his chest he got every time he looked at his..._ My what.. boyfriend?_ Roxas suddenly furrowed his brow in thought. It seemed pointless to worry about something so trivial, but they really hadn't said anything official about that. Were they dating now?

The blonde looked up at the redhead, who smiled back with absolute sincerity. "What's on your mind Roxy?" He asked, showing concern when he realized that Roxas had a somber look on his face. "Is everything okay? Did I do something?" He added quickly, becoming more alarmed every second. Roxas couldn't help but crack a smile at Axel's reaction. "Relax, I'm not mad or anything. Just thinking too hard." He assured the exasperated looking redhead.

But Axel did not seem convinced. "Are you sure?" He asked, the worry still showing in his face. "I'm sure." Roxas replied, and smiled as he curled his hand tighter around Axel's. This seemed to relieve the older boy slightly, because he suddenly spun the blonde around and quickly kissed him.

AXEL

"Honey, I'm home!" Axel yelled as they stepped into the living room. Demyx could be heard squealing in response from somewhere in the house. "Come on," Axel motioned for his blonde angel to stick close to him. "Demyx will be down here in about 5 seconds to tackle me, so let's move to safety." Roxas nodded in agreement, and pressed himself closer to Axel._ Ohhh god._ The redhead thought to himself, feeling a familiar urge coiling in his body. Roxas had that power over him. One look, one touch, was enough to send the redhead over the edge. Axel fought to get his body under control, at least until they were in the bedroom.

The two boys quickly and stealthily made their way to Axel's bedroom, which as luck would have it, was in the attic. Holding Roxas tight to him, Axel and the smaller boy edged by Demyx's room on the second floor, to the end of the hallway where they reached the narrow stairway leading up to the attic. The redhead breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he shut his bedroom door and locked it. Looking at the blonde in front of him, he smiled again. _"_So, Roxy, you were saying you wanted to relax right?" Axel inquired, looking far too innocent. "I just need to unwind a little, I was in the studio for way too long today." Roxas replied, running his fingers through his hair. "Well how about this," Axel propsed, admiring the blonde. _"_I'll go grab us some beers from downstairs, and when I get back, I'll give you a nice relaxing massage. Sound good?"

Roxas looked back at him, smiling wide. "That sounds perfect."

Axel hummed to himself as he wandered downstairs, keeping a careful eye out for glomping Demyxes. Tip-toeing through the second floor hallway, he was baffled by the silence from Demyx's room. Usually the obnoxious teen would be blaring 80's dance music and singing along at the top of his lungs. Axel shook his head and dismissed it, continuing his mission to the kitchen. _After all, _he thought to himself, _Even Demyx has to sleep sometime. _

Thinking he was homefree, the red head strided finally to the kitchen, opening the fridge and feeling the cool air. Axel grabbed for the beer when he was startled by someone behind him. "There you are!" Demyx squealed, and proceeded to promptly tackle the redhead. _Thank god I didn't have beer in my hands yet, _Axel thought resignedly. He quickly pushed the energetic boy off of him and got back up. "So does this mean you don't think I'm a poo head anymore?" Axel chided, helping his roomate up. "No," Demyx declared in a childish voice, brushing himself off. "I always think you're a poo head!" The redhead laughed as he went back to the fridge to grab the beer. "Aw Dem," He laughed. "I still think you're a poo head too."

"I'm just glad you're finally out of your room!" Demyx said, smiling like a goon. "Heh, well actually Dem, I have company at the moment, so I might not be out for a while." Axel replied, winking at his friend. "Hey! Who is it!" The mullet-haired blonde whined after Axel, who was walking away. "If you're nice, maybe later I'll let you meet him!" The redhead called back. At this, Demyx hopped up and down with excitement.

Axel opened his bedroom door after some difficulty, seeing as his arms were full of beer. "When you said, 'some beers' I didn't know you meant a whole case." Roxas laughed as he watched Axel fumble with the door. "What Roxy? I thought you wanted to relax?" Axel smirked, putting down the beer on his coffee table. His bedroom was probably best described as "DIY punk meets art student" chic. His coffee table consisted of a large square 'ROAD WORK" sign and milk crates, while his walls were lined with street punk posters, and unfinished paintings. Scattered around the room were clothes, beer bottles, and jars of various sizes (which either contained paint brushes, mixed paints, metal studs, or other questionable objects).

"So, how about that massage?" Roxas asked sweetly, a puppy dog look on his face. _Mmm, _Axel thought, as he pictured that innocent face on his knees in front of him. Doing his best to keep his composure, Axel smirked. "Anything you want Roxy." "Sounds good to me." Roxas replied, peeling off his shirt.

Watching the blonde strip sent a shudder of pleasure down Axel's spine, and he felt himself harden. "Axel?" Roxas called from the bed, where he was resting on his stomach, half naked. That tantalizing image was more than enough to entice Axel. He grabbed two beers on his way over to the bed and cracked them open. Handing one to Roxas, he reached for some lotion in his nightstand drawer, and squeezed some into his hands. Soon he was straddled across Roxas' thighs, resting his weight on his knees- the blonde on his stomach beneath him. Axel lightly trailed his fingers down the younger boy's back, slightly tickling him. "Any particularly sore spots?" The red head asked. "All over." Roxas replied, and took a sip of his beer. "Hmm." Axel said, considering. "I think I can fix that."

ROXAS

He felt the older boy's hands caress his back briefly before running his thumbs firmly down the sides of his spine loosening his muscles. "You're wound up tight Roxy." the redhead said, the smirk audible in his voice. The blonde was too far gone to answer back with anything remotely witty though, and mumbled into the bed. Axel was finding all of his sweet spots, sending Roxas into a very pleasurable coma. "Nnnn." Roxas moaned, when the older boy started massaging the base of his skull, and down the back of his neck. "Mmmm. My Roxy likes that does he?" Axel purred from above. Roxas was in bliss, while the redhead's adept fingers worked their magic up and down his spine. The blonde was soon surprised to feel hot kisses being pressed to his skin, and moaned instinctively. "I love hearing you enjoy yourself Roxy." Axel whispered into his ear before delicately sucking on the _lobe. Fucccckkk,_ Roxas thought, feeling himself harden immediately. Axel was whispering in his ear again, his hot breath making the blonde squirm. "Roxy.. What else do you want?" The redhead purred. Apparently taking too long to answer, Roxas felt a sharp teeth bite into his neck, making him moan loudly. "What do you want Roxy?" Axel repeating, more demanding this time.

Roxas rolled over onto his back, while the redhead still straddled him, and sat up on his elbows.

He gave the older boy a mischievous look before he answered. Sitting up further, he leaned forward and licked the skin above Axel's waistband. The blonde looked up to watch the redhead's reaction. "I want," The blonde said innocently, unzipping the older boys jeans. "This."

AXEL

He couldn't suppress a moan as he watched his sweet, innocent angel slip the his jeans lower and start licking his cock, oh so slowly. "Roxas!" He gasped as the younger boy took his entire length in his mouth. _My dirty little angel, _Axel thought as he threw back his head and let out a low guttural moan. Looking back down, the redhead couldn't keep from watching the blonde at work. _Underneath that innocent exterior and cherub look, he's as dirty as I am. _Axel contemplated while he kept eye contact with the younger boy. Roxas slowly sucked on the tip of his cock, teasing the older teen. The blonde paused for a second, smiling at Axel. "What do _you_ want Axel?" He asked seductively.

"Mmm, " Axel grinned, taking his time deciding. "First.. I want to face fuck you. Then I want to pound your ass into my mattress, if you're willing to play rough that is." He growled. The blonde laughed and slowly played with the redhead's cock. "I like a man who knows what he wants." Roxas replied, before slowly deepthroating Axel's length.

Axel threw his head back again, almost shouting as he felt the muscles of the blonde's throat closing tight on his dick. "Fuck!" He cried as the last few inches slid in. Axel began to move his hips slowly, concerned for his young lover. But the tightness of the boy's throat combined with the excruciatingly slow pace was making it difficult for Axel to last very long. Grasping Roxas' hair, Axel forced the boy to take his cock deeper. He quickly released and let the blonde breathe. "You okay?" He asked. Roxas took a deep breath. "I like it rough." The younger boy replied with a smirk of his own, and grabbed ahold of Axel's throbbing cock.

The redhead growled and forced the boy's head down on his dick. "Mmmm, my Roxy, my dirty angel." He purred. Axel could feel the tightening in his belly, and he knew he was close. "You know what I want more than anything right now?" Axel asked his lover, pulling out of his mouth. "What's that?" answered a breathless Roxas.

"My cum all over your cute ass."

ROXAS

Roxas was amazed at how quickly his pants were off of him, and how incredibly hard he was. When the older boy's hand caressed his erection, he moaned and bucked his hips forward. "It's such a turn on to see you so hard for me, Roxy." Axel said, sucking on two fingers. Quickly, the older boy flipped Roxas over onto all fours, and dipped one finger into his entrance. "So tight, so perfect." Axel purred. At the first intrusion Roxas gasped, but quickly adjusted. By the time the second and third finger were pushed into his ass, the blonde was impatient. "More.." He moaned, looked back at the redhead, who flashed his teeth. "I like hearing you beg Roxy. Beg me for my cock, and if you're a good boy, you might get it." He said with a fiendish glint in his eye. "Axel.. please.. please fuck me." He moaned, while Axel's fingers worked inside of him. "I don't think you want it bad enough yet Roxy." The redhead snickered. "Please! Axel, Fuck me in the ass!" The younger boy screamed.

AXEL

"If you say so, Roxy." Axel growled almost too low to be understood. He roughly pushed his cock deep into the younger boys entrance. "Fuck! Roxas..." He groaned, burying his dick in the blonde. Soon he was thrusting so hard the bed was knocking loudly against the wall. "Roxas... you're perfect.. and all mine." He repeated, eyes rolling back in his head.

He could feel the young boy shudder every time he slammed his cock in him, and Axel knew that the blonde was close. He roughly grabbed the boy's dick, firmly pumping it in time to his thrusts.

"Axel! Fuck! Yes!" Roxas cried, now bucking his hips to both increase the friction on his cock, and take Axel's in deeper. "Mmm say my name again Roxy." The older boy purred, feeling close to the edge. He pumped harder, hitting the younger boy's prostate. "Axel! God, I'm going to cum.." Roxas groaned.

The blonde's muscles were seizing all over Axel's cock, and the older boy couldn't hold back anymore. "Roxas, ugh, yes!" He cried, as he pulled out of the boy's tight ass. "So fucking perfect." He moaned as he came all over his lover's ass.

ROXAS

Opening a sleepy eye, Roxas looked across the bed at the redhead, who was dead asleep and seemed dangerously close to snoring. Using what little energy he could find in his body, the small teen scooted across the bed to be closer to Axel. Finding the older boy's warmth extremely comfortable, Roxas snuggled up close to him, and laid his head on the redhead's pale chest.

He admired his lover, taking in his graceful porcelain skin, his elegant cheekbones- which were so perfectly framed by that fiery mane of hair. The blonde wondered about the facial tattoos under Axel's beautiful jade eyes. Roxas tried to memorize every detail of the older teen, from the studs in his lower lip, to the tattoo he had never noticed before on the boy's ribcage. It was an intricate celtic knot, with foreign words underneath it. The blonde delicately traced it with his finger.

"Mmmm.. that tickles.." Axel said sleepily, opening his eyes and looking at Roxas. The sleepy glaze quickly disappeared from his eyes and he smiled at the younger boy. "Morning sweetheart." He said, running his hands through the boy's blonde hair. Roxas nearly purred with satisfaction._ Is this for real_? Roxas wondered, once again his mind clouding with worries.

"Hey now," Axel said, looking at his concerned bedmate. "What's wrong?" Roxas looked up into green eyes, trying to escape from his thoughts. "Nothing, don't worry." Roxas replied unconvincingly. "I don't believe you." The redhead said, looking at the blonde as if he was x-raying his skull. "You don't trust me do you." He finally said, more of a statement than a question.

"No, it's not that.." Roxas said, trying to keep the redhead from turning away. "It's just.. it's almost too good to be true, you know?" He confessed. Suprisingly, Axel smiled at the blonde. "Doesn't the fact that it is so good, mean it has to be true?" He countered. Roxas was miffed for a second, the older teen did have a point after all. "There's something else." Roxas began. "Well, out with it Roxy." Axel said impatiently. "Are we dating then? As in, you're my boyfriend, and I'm yours, exclusively?" The blonde continued worriedly.

Axel had to laugh a little. "Roxy, you worry about the silliest details. But I suppose if there was a fine print to this, it would be that I consider us dating, as in 'in a relationship of a serious nature' and yes, I would love to be called your boyfriend. Does that satisfy your worried mind? Because if you don't stop wrinkling your forehead, it's going to stick like that."

Roxas had to laugh too. _I guess I'm a little neurotic. _He confessed to himself. "Now can we pllleeassee go back to sleep? I was really enjoying myself until you decided to tickle me!" Axel whined. "Deal." Roxas said, knowing he'd sleep much better now.


	7. An Apology

My Dear Faithful Readers,

I know I've kept you waiting on this story for so long, and that is unforgivable.

But I do ask that you bear with me just a little longer before this story gets back on schedule.

First on my excuse list is, I fried my laptop, and its taken months to figure out what was wrong, and finally in the end they just decided to replace everything inside it. So, now that I have my laptop back, the updates can begin. But, in my long absence, I have not stopped writing. In fact I have a journal full of chapters for this story that I am in the process of typing up. Alas, here is excuse number two, I left said journal at my parents house, which I will not be back at until next week. I know I know, I'm awful. but I just wanted to let you all know that I have far from given up on this story and fully intend to update with a vengeance come next week. There's also been a lot of plot ideas that I've been playing with for this story, not to mention a possible second AkuRoku story for you all.

In conclusion it is with great regret that I have kept you all hanging so long, but fear not! This story still lives! Expect updates starting next tuesday night (11/25)!

-Your Loving Author.


	8. In Which There Is Glompage

Author's Notes:

-I do not own KH or any of these characters. Or songs.

-ohmygodthistooksolongimsorry, but....

tons of smexyness (LEMONS RATED M+) for all your waiting.

I think I've outdone myself, really.

Enjoy and review! I love those!

-Oh PS: There's finally some Zemyx in this chapter for all you fans :D

"**Chapter 8: In Which There is Glompage"**

(The Next Morning...)

AXEL

"AAAAXEEEELL!!"

Still groggy, the aforementioned redhead snuggled closer to his newly acquired boyfriend, and groaned at the noise.

"AXEL!! COME OUT I'M BORED!" cried an energetic dirty blonde for the second time.

"ughh. Dem.. go away.." Axel grumbled quietly in reply. The boy in his arms woke slightly at this, untangling himself from his lover's body. "Axel..." he murmured. "There's someone at the door.."

"It's just Demyx." The redhead replied. "He'll go away if we stay really quiet." He grabbed Roxas and pulled him closer, smiling.

"AXEL!!!!!" Demyx screamed desperately yet again. At this Roxas wiggled free of Axel's grip and got up to open the door. "No.. Rox.. come back to bed pleeeeeeease!" Axel whimpered quietly. Roxas turned and looked at the redhead, who was sprawled out on the bed naked except for the sheets covering just below his hipbones. The blonde distracted himself by pulling on his boxers and pants. "I'm not going to let your roomate scream his lungs out on the other side of the door for the next twenty minutes." He informed his lover matter-of-factly. Axel sighed, and began to pull on his boxers and pants. "Fine. Let the tornado in if you want." He said resignedly.

Axel couldn't keep himself from staring at Roxas' adorable ass as the blonde went to open the door. _And __he's finally all mine,_ He thought. He cracked a beer and felt around for his smokes, preparing himself for the onslaught that was Demyx.

ROXAS

"You're not Axel." A rather confused looking mullet-haired teen said. Roxas smiled slightly to himself. "No, I'm Axel's boyfriend." He replied pointedly. _God it feels good to say that, _Roxas thought, puffing up his chest a little at that. At first, the other blonde retained his confused stare for a few seconds, before he broke into a huge grin. "Ah! Oh my god! And you're so cute!!" With that, the rambunctious teen jumped on the smaller boy while sputtering gibberish phrases. In the background, Roxas could hear Axel laughing to himself. "AXEL!" He cried, frustrated. "Get him off me!"

Soon, Roxas could feel the weight of Demyx being lifted off of him- and saw Axel dragging the sugar high freak of a teen away from Roxas, a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth. "I told you not to open the door." The redhead said smirking. He had that 'I told you so' look in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Demyx was absolutely squealing, trying to wrest himself from Axel's grasp. "Axelll! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! Let me go! He's adorable! I wanna hug him!" Demyx said rapidly. "Dem, settle down. I think Roxy has had enough of your 'hugs' for today." Axel said, keeping his grip on the teen.

Roxas was busy trying to breathe again, so instead of trying to talk, he sized up the dirty blonde whirlwind that attacked him. He was about as tall as Axel, but tan, with broad shoulders and heavily tattooed arms. His hair was somewhere inbetween a mohawk and a mullet, giving him a very 80's look. He was dressed in tight jeans and an obscure oi punk tee with the sleeves cut off. This guy was Axel's roomate? The guy looked like some kind of alternative model- like he could pose for playgirl, the punk rock edition. Realizing this, Roxas got up from the floor and moved closer to Axel, feeling quite possesive of his boyfriend.

Axel finally had decided to let go of Demyx, which allowed Roxas to move in and put his arm around the redhead's waist. The dirty blonde was bouncing up and down, no doubt readying himself for another attack on Roxas. "Calm down Dem," Axel said smiling. "Roxas, this is Demyx, Demyx, this is Roxas, My boyfriend. And yes, he is adorable- but he's mine, so don't you touch him." As if to further prove his point, Axel pulled Roxas in front of him and wrapped his arms around the young boys hips.

Roxas couldn't help but feel proud standing in his lover's arms, and didn't even mind when Axel started nuzzling and nipping his neck in front of the other boy.

Demyx started to pout a little. "Finnnnne. But that doesn't mean I'll give up my dreams of a Ménage à trois!" The dirty blonde started to giggle like a maniac, and Roxas softened a little. "Demyx is my best friend, but he's also the biggest fucktard I know." Axel explained, chuckling a little himself. "You can't take him seriously, he makes sex jokes even more than I do." Roxas relaxed against the redhead, and looked back at the dirty blonde boy now rolling on the floor. _How could I ever be intimidated by that? _Roxas thought, laughing at himself. He judged Demyx too quickly, because once you heard the boy speak – you had to realize that he was about as harmless as a 5 year old, albeit a 5 year old on crack.

Demyx stopped rolling momentarily and looked up at the couple with a glint in his eye. Already smiling and beginning to bounce again with excitement he sat up. "You know what? We should throw a party!!" The ditzy teen exclaimed with wide hopeful eyes. Axel looked down at Roxas, with a raised eyebrow. "Dem- you think everything is a reason to party." The redhead said,sighing. "Oh come on!" The dirty blonde whined. "We should celebrate! And what better way for Roxy to meet everyone?"

Roxas inwardly groaned. _Great, now everyone is going to be using my pet name._ He made a mental note to take revenge on Axel later for that, and grinned maliciously at the thought- letting his mind wander into the gutter. "I don't know Dem.." Axel groaned from behind him. _A party, with all of Axel's friends? _Roxas thought to himself. _Well, I've got to meet them sometime. _"I think it's a great idea," Roxas blurted out, suprising himself. He looked up at Axel, who also seemed stunned. "I'd like to meet your friends." The young blonde continued with a smile.

Demyx instantly seized the opportunity to prove his point. "See! Roxy thinks it's a good idea too! Come on Axel!!" He whined, while giving his best puppy eyes to Axel. The redhead started to protest, but Roxas decided to help the decision along. The young blonde slipped one hand down the older boy's jeans, teasing with his fingers, while his other hand tangled itself in the redhead's locks and pulled him in for a kiss. The shocked older teen hesitated for a moment, but soon parted his lips for his younger lover. Roxas smirked as he surprised Axel by pulling at the redhead's lower lip with his teeth. At that Axel bristled with desire and nearly growled, which made Roxas grin in a fashion normally befitting the cheshire cat. The young blonde leaned into his lover's ear and sucked on his lobe slowly before whispering, "Please Axel.. It'd be so much fun.."

AXEL

Axel was dumbfounded. He was completely under his young lover's spell. _Damn, my Roxy is good. _He thought to himself through a pleasure induced haze. The young blonde had his fingers teasing along the tip of his now very hard cock, and it was sending shivers up his spine. "Alright, Alright!" Axel said, attempting to shake off the feeling. As he pulled the young blonde's hand out of his jeans, Roxas smiled innocently up at him. Axel was completely melting. "We can throw a damn party if you want." The redhead sighed in agreement. Demyx was really jumping up and down now. "Nice one Roxy!" His roomate exclaimed, giving Roxas a high five.

Axel did his best to calm down his pulsing, erection. _He is sooo going to pay for that, _Axel schemed. "Alright Demyx, off with you, start calling people- tell them to start coming over at 10, and it's BYOB, unless your VIP." Axel finished with a wink in Roxas' direction. One good thing about Demyx was he could get a massive party underway within a half hour if required. He seemed to have almost superhuman speed when it came to texting, and phones in general.

Demyx squealed with happiness at getting his way, and was quickly out the door with his cell phone in hand. Watching the door shut, Axel quickly turned his attention to his blonde angel, who was smiling smugly from near the bed. "So Roxy.." The redhead began, quickly cornering his lover against the bed. "You must've wanted to party pretty bad." Axel couldn't help but grin when he saw pink tinge Roxas' cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde replied softly, still acting the angel. "Oh, of course.." Axel countered, not giving up. "Then I must've gotten turned on all by myself, right?"

"Exactly." Roxas replied, smiling ear to ear. _Oh that smart ass is really going to get it now_, Axel vowed. "Right." The redhead said, moving even closer to the blonde. "Since I'm all worked up now... I think it's time I get to play with my Roxy some more." Axel pressed his body against his young lover's, and wrapped one hand in the boy's hair. He pulled on the blonde's locks as he exposed the boy's neck. The redhead softly trailed kisses from his angel's ear to his collarbone. Roxas moaned slightly, his eyes fluttering. Axel smiled against his lover's skin, and went in for the kill. He grazed his teeth lightly across the boys neck, until he found that sweet spot between his neck and collarbone, and bit down. Roxas gasped loudly, and his head fell back further as he swooned.

The sight of his lover so drugged with desire was enough to make Axel drool. _Two can play at this game Roxy, _He thought amusedly. He let Roxas down onto the bed behind them, and made quick work of the boy's pants and boxers. The blonde moaned at Axel's teasing touch along his inner thigh. "More.." The young boy said in a breathy voice. "I didn't catch that Roxy.." Axel said, and then licked Roxas from his inner thigh to his hipbone. "What did you say baby?" the redhead mocked, grinning.

"I want more." Roxas groaned, arching a little off the bed. "I dont know Roxy,"Axel began, while he traced circles on his lover's hips. "I think you might need to be punished for being such a tease."

ROXAS

At the word 'punished,' Roxas felt himself get even harder, if that was possible."Punished?" The blonde inquired tentatively. He was honestly a little nervous, but that just excited him more. Besides, Axel wouldn't actually hurt him. Right? "Well it wasn't very nice to get me hard and then leave me to suffer, was it?" The redhead purred from between Roxas' legs. The blonde was going to lose it if Axel didn't touch him soon. "I guess not..." Roxas whimpered. He was absolutely burning alive in his own skin.

"Then I guess I'll have to pay you back for that, wont I?" The redhead said, smiling seductively. The older teen was now tracing his fingers down Roxas' shaft. "Mmm...yes." Roxas managed to reply between gasps. "Oh no you don't Roxy." The redhead sneered. "You don't get to enjoy yourself until I give you permission." Axel abruptly stopped stroking Roxas. The blonde let out a dissatisfied groan, and was surprised to feel himself being lifted off the bed, into a sitting position. "Right now Roxy, you're my slave." Axel purred before he attacked Roxas with a rough kiss.

"Anything you want.." The young blonde murmured in reply, his head feeling slightly dizzy. _Probably because all the blood in my body went to my dick, _Roxas chided himself. Axel stood up slowly, and started unzipping his jeans. "Currently," He started. "I want that cute mouth of yours on my cock." The redhead was smirking while he slid off this pants and boxers, and stood next to the edge of the bed. Roxas was drooling at the sight of his naked lover's body_. He is drop dead gorgeous_, Roxas mused._ How did I get so lucky_? Axel was to die for, his slender figure, his sharp hips, the faintest red happy trail leading up to his belly button. "Roxas, I'm waiting." The redhead prompted, and pushed his hips toward the blonde. Roxas didn't need to be asked a second time.

He crawled across the bed on all fours, slinking his body slightly to tease his lover. He started to lick the tip of the redhead's cock, slowly, twirling his tounge around it. He looked up at Axel, giving him the most innocent eyes while he licked away sinfully at his dick. Axel shuddered slightly watching the blonde, and let out a groan.

AXEL

The redhead watched intently while the blonde sucked. Axel had to keep himself from losing it too quickly, and those blue eyes looking up at him weren't helping. "Mmm, you look so good like that Roxy..." He purred at his lover. Axel reached forward with both hands and pulled Roxas by the hair, making him deepthroat his cock. "But you look even better like this." The redhead said with a smirk, trying to contain his ecstasy. The smaller blonde was gagging slightly, his eyes watering. Axel let go of the boy and looked at him for a sign of whether to continue. As much as he enjoyed this sort of play, he didn't want to push Roxas too far, he wanted the boy to be comfortable. When the blonde gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, Axel was relieved.

He took ahold of his lover's face and pulled him up into a ravenous kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Roxas moaned into the redhead's mouth, urging the older boy on, though Axel hardly needed encouragement. He broke the kiss, making the blonde mew in complaint, but quickly made amends while he bit the boys neck yet again. He flipped Roxas over onto his stomach, making quick work of the younger boys jeans. "Are you ready for more Roxy?" Axel growled into the blonde's ear.

"Please Axel..." Roxas said breathily as the redhead ground his hips against the smaller boy's ass. "If you want more Roxy, you're going to have to beg harder than that..." Axel continued, taking ahold of the blonde's wrists and pinning them behind his back. The small teen wiggled slightly against his lover's grip. "Axel, touch me, please... Anything..." Roxas whined. "Mmmm, that's more like it...." The redhead purred, grinning. He traced one finger down the blonde's spine and stopped just where his hips dimpled. "Tell me what you want Roxy, and what you're wiling to do to get it." The redhead said, enjoying this game. "Axel.. I want you to fuck me.. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can... and I'll do anything for it.." The blonde said in a voice that made Axel almost cum right there. _God, this kid is too hot. I can't believe he's this dirty, but it makes him even more perfect, _Axel thought to himself while he started undoing his jeans with his one free hand. He slowly slid down his jeans and boxers, freeing his painful erection. Taking his length in his hand, he started rubbing it up and down his lover's beautiful ass. "If you want this, Roxas, you're going to have to do something for me." He growled.

ROXAS

"Anything," Roxas moaned, trying to wiggle his ass closer to his boyfriends cock. Suddenly, the redhead spanked him lightly, just hard enough to sting a little. "Now none of that Roxy, you only do what I tell you, got it memorized?" Axel said in a husky voice. Roxas moaned into the bed, wishing he could relieve his painfully hard dick, yet loving the torture. _Axel knows exactly how to drive me insane,_ Roxas mused. "Anything Axel..." He gasped. "Mm.. Now that's a good boy.." Axel purred. "I'm going to let go of your wrists, and what I want you to do, is touch yourself so I can see." He continued. "But, you aren't allowed to cum until I say so." Roxas could almost hear the smirk in his lover's voice. The young teen felt the grip on his wrists loosen, and soon he was sitting himself up on the bed. When he turned around to face Axel, he saw his tall, pale, boyfriend standing over him, pants off and his hand around his cock pumping slowly. The look on the older boy's face was something to behold, his eyes half closed in lust, his head slightly tipped back and lips parted.

Roxas reclined on the bed, his legs spread open as he reached his hand down to tease his cock. He gasped slightly as he stroked himself, the fact that he was so aroused had made him sensitive. He looked up at his lover, who was watching him through half lidded eyes. Being watched sent chills down the younger boys spine, as he continued to please himself, letting out moans as he did so. The blonde tilted his head back, as he started to pump his cock faster. "Oh.. Axel..." He sighed loudly, starting to tilt his hips forward. Axel was busy watching the boy, he face almost feral with need. "That's enough Roxy, I don't want you to enjoy yourself too much yet. I would love to see you spread that hot ass for me though." Axel said roughly, the strain to control himself was obvious. Roxas couldnt help but smirk a little seeing his effect on the other teen. Regrettfully letting go of his weeping cock, Roxas slowly lowered himself completely onto the bed, and propped his legs up, giving his lover a perfect view. He sucked on one of his fingers, watching Axel's reaction carefully. The older boy was idly rubbing the head of his cock, biting his bottom lip.

Roxas dipped his two now very wet fingers into his ass, in and out slowly for Axel to see. The blonde could see the redhead shudder slightly at the sight. Encouraged, Roxas pushed deeper into himself, grazing his prostate, letting out a loud moan. "Ohh fuck.." He cried, squeezing his eyes tight. He started to scissor his two fingers, gasping a little from the pain. Quickly he slipped in a third finger and started to pump them in and out. "Mmm Roxy.. that's so fucking dirty of you..." Axel groaned, pumping his own erection. "Now tell me again what is it you wanted baby, I just might give it to you."

The blonde continued to slide his fingers in and out of his ass, just barely tickling his prostate. "Mmm... Axel.. I want you to fuck me.. fuck me hard.." He sighed.

"I like the sound of that Roxy... Now, get my cock nice and wet for me so I can give you what you want." The redhead ordered, letting go of his throbbing cock. Roxas obediently crawled towards his lover, and started to suck his cock roughly. When he pulled away, a strand of saliva dripped off the redhead's dick. "Mmm... perfect..." Axel muttered as he grabbed ahold of the boys hips and turned him around quickly.

AXEL

Roxas dropped to all fours, and looked back at Axel with pleading eyes. "Please fuck me Axel.." He whimpered. The redhead growled in reply and thrust his dripping cock in to the hilt. _Fuck, he's so tight every time, _Axel thought as he felt all the blondes muscles contract around his cock. "Yes, Axel, please.." The younger boy encouraged him. Axel gripped the blonde's hips hard and slammed into him again full force. His head fell back as he yelled out his lover's name. "Fuck! Roxas!" He cried.

He leaned into Roxas' neck and bit into it hard. The blonde moaned loudly as he continued to take thrust after thrust from the older teen. Axel could already feel himself getting close after watching the boy touch himself all morning, now he felt like he was going to explode. He grabbed ahold of his lover's cock and started to pump it roughly. "God Roxas, I want to cum all over your beautiful face." He whispered hoarsely in his lover's ear. "Mmm, Axel.. I'm so close... fuck me harder..." The blonde whimpered. Axel grunted and thrusted as hard as he could, slamming into the boy's prostate over and over again. " Fuck! Axel! I'm cumming!" Roxas cried, releasing all over the redhead's hand. Axel held on to the boy's cock, helping him ride out the orgasm. "Roxas... I'm going to cum... Turn around." He ordered roughly, pulling out of the young boy. Roxas obeyed and tilted his head up with his mouth open. "You are so fucking dirty Roxy." Axel growled pumping his cock fast. He felt his whole body tense up as he came all over his lover's face. As he moaned he watched Roxas lick the cum from his lips. The blonde then pulled Axel's hand away and took his still twitching cock in his mouth. Axel let out a long sigh while Roxas pulled away, licking his lips again. "Mmm if thats your idea of payback... I should piss you off more often.." The blonde said in an innocent voice, smirking slightly.

DEMYX:

The lean, mullet-haired blonde hummed to himself while he sat on the porch enjoying a clove cigarette. He scrolled through his list of contacts on his phone, stopping at the end of the alphabet.

_Zexy_

Taking another drag of his cigarette, the teen couldnt help but smile to himself as he opened up a new text message and began to type.

_To: Zexy_

_Zexyyy...Axel and I are throwing a party tonight_

_So he can show off his new boyfriend,_

_So....you need to get your cute butt over here!_

_-Kisses and hugs, Dem_

With that he sent the message, flippping his phone shut. Demyx sighed and let his mind wander. The pale, blue-haired teen drove him crazy, and the boy's aloof attitude only made the blonde want him more. Demyx giggled to himself, _I love when they play hard to get! _The blonde teen was then woken from his reverie by the buzzing of his phone.

_New Text Message from Zexy_

The teen squealed with delight as he quickly flipped open his phone.

_From: Zexy_

_I'm going to disregard your statement about my butt..._

_What time do you want me to come over?_

_P.S. Stop calling me Zexy._

Demyx couldn't help but break into a huge grin as he replied to the message.

_To: Zexy_

_Come over like right now!_

_P.S. But you're my Sexy Zexy!_

The tall blonde slouched back in his chair and put his feet up on the coffee table. He had a smile plastered on his face while he continued to plot ways to win over the somber boy. Zexion was the blonde's polar opposite, whereas Demyx was a nutcase on crack, Zexion was the invisible quiet bookworm. The blonde recalled the first time they met, freshman year in their Color class. It was Demyx's favorite class, he got to paint in all sorts of crazy colors and learn about optical illusions and synthesisia. During a critique one day, Demyx noticed one painting that was different from everyone elses. Generally most of the paintings were full of rainbow brite colors, but this one was pretty much monochrome. It looked sad in a way, all by itself, and Demyx spent most of the crit wondering and waiting to figure out who's it was.

When it's owner finally came up to speak about it, Demyx set eyes on the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. Pale as a ghost, with almost periwinkle hair that hid his one eye, the boy muttered quietly about his work before sitting back down. After the crit was over, the blonde couldn't help but try and talk to the boy. Oddly enough, the rocker teen was nervous for the first time. Usually he was the one making other people nervous- but this time, he faltered when he tried to come up with something to say. "Um... Hi!" Demyx started, tapping the other boy on the shoulder. "I'm uh, Demyx... I... um... really liked your painting.." He stuttered. The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow as he assesed the blonde. "Thanks I suppose." He replied bluntly, and began to turn away before stopping short. "Oh, right, I'm Zexion." He stated, extending his hand for a handshake. Just about then the blonde got his courage back and suddenly hugged the pale boy. "It's good to meet you Zexy, We're going to be great friends!" The blonde exclaimed crushing the other boy. "Right, Please get off me." The somber teen said with wide alarmed eyes. From then on, Demyx had been obsessed to say the least.

Sadly, Zexion hadn't ever seemed to take notice of the rambunctious blonde's attempts to impress him. _But maybe tonight I can make that change..._ Demyx schemed to himself.

ROXAS

Uncurling himself from his red-headed lover, Roxas quietly left the bedroom and searched for the bathroom. Without too much difficulty he found it, and shut the door behind him. The small blonde leaned against the back of the door and sighed. _Is this really real? Maybe I should pinch myself, _He thought. The blonde swooned as he thought about their escapades in the bedroom. Axel was everything he craved – he was the perfect combination of raw, unbridled passion and gentle tenderness. Not to mention the older teen was spectacular in bed, bringing out the dirty, devious and slightly masochistic tendencies in the blonde.

Roxas splashed he face with cold water from the sink and foolishly tried to tame his hair. _Oh well,_ he thought. _I'm Axel's boyfriend, I don't think anyone will be surprised if we look like we've been fucking all day. _The teen made his way back to the bedroom, quietly opening the door so as not to wake his sleeping lover. Axel laid there unconscious on the bed, as his boyfriend tip toed closer, admiring the redhead's sleeping form.

Roxas felt a shiver run down his spine, right to his crotch. _Oh no, there's no way I'm still horny._ He chastised himself, as he let his eyes wander over his lover's naked body. Axel groaned slightly, his eyelids fluttering, and Roxas couldn't help but lean forward and kiss his lover gently, sucking on the redhead's lower lip. "Mmmmm.." The older boy moaned into the kiss, his eyes slowly opening. "Mmm.. Roxy.. get back in bed..." The redhead pleaded. Roxas shook his head and chuckled a little at his groggy boyfriend. " Axel, we've been at it all day." He said, kissing the older boy again. "We've got to get out of the room for a while." The smaller teen watched as his lover did his best puppy dog face. "Pweeaaseee Roxy.. just a few more minutes..." The redhead whined and tried to pull the blonde back into bed. "No way I'm falling for that. Come on, as much as I like looking at you naked, we've gotta put some clothes on." Roxas said sternly, pulling away.

AXEL

After much grumbling and pouting, the fiery redhead finally conceded and began pulling his pants on. He was actually making a lot of progress until he looked over and saw Roxas about to pull a shirt over his head. Axel couldn't help but stare as he watched the younger boy stretch and arch his back while wrestling with his shirt. The blonde's slender body tantalized the older boy as he let his thoughts wander to the despicable, dirty things he'd done and craved to do again to the sweet blonde angel in front of him. A familiar urge arose as the redhead felt his cock stiffen.

"Hello! Earth to Axel!" Roxas snickered, looking over his bare shoulder at the older boy. "I know what you're thinking about, but how about we save the raping til after the party?" The blonde chided. "Mmm, but Roxy.. I don't know if I can wait that long.. " Axel purred, making his way to the blonde and pinning him against the wall. "Well thats too bad," Roxas laughed, slipping out of the redhead's grip. "Looks like you should probably rub one out in the bathroom now then."

Growling a little, Axel watched as the younger boy pulled his shirt on finally and walked back over to him. "But if you are willing to try and be patient, we can always sneak away during the party.." Roxas whispered in his lover's ear as he rubbed his crotch against the redhead's. "Oh believe me.." Axel growled as the blonde rubbed his erection. "I'm definitely taking you up on that." Roxas looked up at the redhead and smiled. With one last grind, the blonde left the room, purposely swaying his hips- at least, Axel thought so.

ZEXION

The pale teen walked down the street just as the sun was setting, bathing everything in an orangey glow. He kept his hands in his sweater, shielding them from the chill that was getting crisper everyday. Zexion flipped his hair with a quick toss of his head. _Fall is definitely here, _He thought, digging his hands deeper into his pockets. He was almost there, the teen could see the pirate flad on Demyx's front porch, flapping limply in the breeze. _Why do I put myself through this? _Zexion wondered as he walked the last few steps up to Demyx's driveway. Looking up, he saw there were already people on the porch.

"Zexy! You came!" A certain mulleted teen squealed as he bounced over the rail of the porch, onto an unsuspecting Zexion. "Demyx... Please...Alright! Getthefuckoff!!" The pale boy finally screamed, trying to get out of Demyx's glomp of steel. When the yelling didn't do any good, Zexion yelped in a last ditch effort, "Axel! Some help over here!" After what seemed like a lifetime, the blue-haired boy finally felt Demyx's vice grip being pried loose, and his ability to breathe come back. Zexion grunted a little as he sat up thinking again, _Why do I put myself through this?_

He steadied himself on the porch and finally took a good look around him. Seeing Zexion on his feet again, Demyx got that crazy look in his eye again, and Zexion quickly braced himself against the porch. "Oh no you don't Freak-o," Axel said, laughing as he restrained the tall blonde. Zexion, who had been squeezing his eyes shut, sagged with relief at seeing Demyx restrained. No one else present noticed, but the normally morose-looking teen started to smile a little when he finally looked into the tall blonde's eyes. A slight blush colored Zexion's cheeks, thankfully hidden beneath his sheaf of hair, as he reminded himself, _That's why I put myself through this._


	9. In Which There is Baggage

_**Author's Notes:**_

_-Dont Own anything. You know that._

-I take forever to update I know, I'm just super busy, sorry!!

-Thanks everybody whos reviewed, favorited etc!! It makes me so happy!

-I'm trying to get some meat back into this story, people have pointed out that

Axel and Roxas kinda go at it like rabbits, haha

-This is a really short chapter cause the next one is really long and super dramatic.

Be excited. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: In Which There is Baggage**

ROXAS

Looking around, Roxas immediately felt at home around the present group of boys. He watched as Demyx and the pale boy cautiously flirted with one another. The young blonde almost chuckled at them but thought better of it. His eyes slid over to his boyfriend, and he swooned immediately. _Wow he's all mine, _He thought. _That's going to take some getting used to. _"Okay, Zexy, this is Roxy, and Roxy, this is Zexy!!" Demyx exclamined, bouncing up and down. "He's Axel's boyfriend, isn't he cute Zexy?" Roxas blushed a bit at all the attention and the use of his pet name, thankfully, Zexion spared him too much grief about it. "Hi, it's Zexion actually, nice to meet you." The somber teen explained, extending his hand formally. "Hi Zexion, it's Roxas actually, but its nice to meet you too." Roxas replied, shaking the older boys hand. The blonde could tell that he and the blue-haired teen were going to get along great. Axel laughed loudly, grabbing Roxas around the waist. "You two are hilarious to watch." The redhead said, chuckling still. The older teen ruffled the blonde's hair and Roxas almost let out a mew. "So who else did you invite Dem?" Axel asked.

The tan blonde smiled hugely before replying. "Who _didn't_ I invite?" He said, smirking. "There's Marly, Xiggy, Zack, Cloud, Leon, Namine, Kairi, Olette, Hayner, Pence.. Larxene...you know.. everyone... and the rest kinda invite themselves!" Demyx continued, smiling. "You invited Larxene?" Axel snapped suddenly, looking daggers at Demyx. "Oh. shit.." The tall blonde said, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry Axel.. I just kinda went on auto pilot you know? I'm sure she won't even show up." Demyx apologized. Axel rubbed his hand down his face and pulled out a cigarette. "I know Dem, but you're wrong, she would show up, even if she hadn't been invited, she's just a bitch like that." The redhead took a drag of his cigarette. "It's okay Dem, don't worry about it."

Roxas looked up at his boyfriend, _Who the hell is Larxene? _He wondered, and made a mental note to talk to Axel about it before the party started. He had a feeling he should be very worried. To be honest, the blonde was getting more and more nervous about this party by the minute. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, he had never exactly been stellar in social situations before, and Axel would probably forget about him in the midst of the party crazyness. The blonde sighed and leaned back against the railing of the porch. _Who am I kidding? I'm not the kind of person that belongs with someone like Axel. _He mused. _Axel needs someone who likes being in the spotlight as much as he does, Not someone who hides in the background. I'll never be able to keep up. _The blonde looked around him sadly. Demyx was chattering away with Zexion, who was doing his best to look unamused, and Axel was back to smiling, throwing in his two cents every now and then. The redhead turned to look at the small teen and his grin disappeared. "Roxy? What's wrong?" Axel inquired, concern written all over his face. Roxas shook his head absently. "It's nothing, I'm fine." He replied. Axel raised an eyebrow incredulously. "I'm not that big an idiot Roxy." He countered, and scooped the protesting blonde up in his arms. "We'll be back!!" Axel yelled back at Demyx and Zexion who were still on the porch. Roxas struggled against the redhead but it did no good. "Put me down!!" He whined. "No way Roxy. We're going inside to talk, you look like someone just ran over your puppy." Axel replied matter of factly as he carried the small teen upstairs.

Finally Roxas was set down on the bed. "So what's got you down Roxy?" Axel asked, sitting down next to him. The small blonde bit his lip, trying to decide what to tell the older boy. "It's nothing Axel, really." He finally said, deciding to try and keep his thoughts to himself. Axel obviously had other plans though as he reached out his hand to cradle the younger teen's face. "Rox, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that." The redhead said insistently as he turned the blonde's face towards his own. Roxas hesitated, turning his eyes away from his lover. "I don't know Axel... I just worry that maybe you'll forget about me when there's other people around. I don't like being the center of attention the way you do, I get lost in the crowd." The young blonde said in a rush. "Whoa, alright, hold it right there kiddo." Axel said. The redhead took a deep breath, and smiled at the younger boy.

AXEL

"Roxy, you could never get lost in a crowd. I think you underestimate how much you stand out, even though you do your damnedest to hide." The redhead said, a cocky grin playing at his lips. "You would probably understand better if you could see yourself through my eyes. Do you remember that first night we met?" Axel continued, running his fingers through the blondes hair. Roxas nodded in response. "I remember you wanting to rape me on the dance floor." The blonde muttered, looking away again. Axel laughed. "Well of course Roxy, but I was kinda referring to before that. When I first saw you standing there in the kitchen, I thought to myself, now that is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen." The cheeky grin was gone from the redhead's face, and was replaced by absolute sincerity. "Roxy, I could never forget about you, I'm absolutely, one hundred and ten percent, stuck on you." The older teen said, pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "Even if you don't believe me right now, Let me at least have the chance to prove it to you tonight?"

Roxas looked up at Axel, with his irresistible big blue eyes. "I suppose it wouldn't make much sense if i didn't, eh?" He said, smiling slightly. The redhead let out a relieved sigh and ruffled his lover's hair. "Is that all that was bothering you baby?" Axel asked, curling one finger in the blonde's locks. _He really is too beautiful for me. I don't deserve such an angel, _Axel thought idly. "I guess since we're here, I wanted to ask you who Larxene was. I've never seen you that angry before." Roxas asked timidly. Axel felt his eyes narrow of their own accord, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to shake the anger off. "I'm sorry for that. I have a bad temper sometimes, and she tends to bring out the worst in me." The redhead explained, pausing. "I suppose the long and short of it, is that Larxene is an ex girlfriend of mine, from years ago, and it ended badly. I realized I didn't have any true feelings for her, so I left her, but she wasn't exactly understanding. She's essentially a pyschopath, who's hell bent on making me regret leaving her. Which will never happen."

Axel watched the blonde mull it over, the wheels turning in his head. "I see." He said finally. "So she's your crazy bitch ex?" Roxas sighed. "In a nutshell." Axel said uneasily. "Sorry, I guess I should've warned you about all the baggage I come with." The redhead said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "It's okay, I just should come to expect you've managed to piss off the entire world to the point where they want to murder you." Roxas replied, laughing a little. "It's really not that surprising."

Axel laughed at himself a little. "Well Roxy, as far as I'm concerned, as long as I don't piss you off, to hell with the rest of the world." The blonde cracked a smile at that. "That sounds good to me." Roxas sighed, resting his head against his lover's chest.

Demyx:

"Zexy, are you _suuure _I can't get your nose out of a book long enough to dance with me tonight?" The tan blonde purred to his prey. Demyx almost giggled as he saw the blue haired boy blush and clutch at his backpack instinctively. That is to say, he would of giggled, but he was too busy concentrating on being irresistibly sexy while he inched closer and closer to the pale teen. "Demyx, every time you try to dance with me I end up getting molested." Zexion retorted trying to regain some of his composure. "Buy Zexxxyyy... I don't want to dance with anybody else.." Demyx persisted, with a slightly breathy tone of voice.

"How about I just say 'We'll see' and leave it at that?" Zexion said with a slight smile tugging at his lips. The mullet haired teen couldn't help but feel anxious for the party. _I'm pulling out all the stops tonight, _He thought to himself. A shiver of excitement and nervousness went down the boy's spine as he tried his best to keep himself calm.

"I suppose I can accept that for the time being.." The mullet-hawked teen replied in his snobbiest voice possible. "But I'm pretty sure you're going to be saying yes to me before too long Zexy." He added with a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows. The lilac-haired boy sighed audibly. "You know Demyx, all this sexual harassment will get you nowhere." There was a small smirk playing a the edges of Zexion's mouth. Demyx feigned shock, "How dare you infer that I would do such an unsavory thing!" He draped his arm across his forehead for a last bit of dramatic flair. "Demyx, if I had a nickel for every time you grabbed my ass I'd be able to pay off my school loan twice over by now." The emo teen stated matter-of-factly. The blonde pouted at his companion. "But it's just so damn irresistible!" He squealed, grinning wide.

"Dem, you really have to stop making that awful noise." A familiar voice interjected. The tall redhead walked back out onto the porch, Roxas in tow. "I would like to keep my hearing for another couple years at least." Axel said laughing a little. Demyx relaxed a little more, inviting Larxene by accident was pretty bad news, but Axel seemed pretty relaxed about it, the mohawked teen couldn't help but think Roxas played a pretty big part in the change in his temperament. Demyx looked back sheepishly at Zexion as Axel and Roxas rejoined the conversation. "So Zex, how's your work coming for the show?" Zexion shrugged a little at the question. "Well you know, nothing ever turns out the way you expect it to, but I'm sure I'll get the series finished in time." Demyx drifted off in thought while the three conversed. _Axel really hasn't seemed this happy in a long time, _he mused.

AXEL

The lanky redhead wrapped his arm around his lover as they relaxed on the porch. "So we've got a little while before people start showing up, who's ready to start pre-gaming?" The teen asked, looking around. "I am!!" Demyx squealed jumping up and down. "And Zexy is too cause i say so!" The blunette looked over and shurgged in agreement. "Good deal." Axel said, grabbing Roxas tighter. "Me and Roxy will get us some drinks." He winked at his companion. "That's what I call service!" called a new voice. A pink haired teen walked up the steps to the porch, laughing. "Better count me in too Ax."

"Marly!" Demyx squeaked from the other side of the porch, following it up with a delightful tackle. The redhead couldn't help but laugh at the two sprawled on the porch. He looked down at Roxas who was looking back at him quizzically. "Hey! Marly!" Axel shouted. The pink haired teen was just getting up off the ground and looked up in Axel's direction. "Marly, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Roxas- Roxas, this is Marly."

The pinkette put his hands on his hips and looked Roxas up and down before nodding in approval. "Uh... nice to meet you too.." the small blonde ventured, obviously confused and slightly offended. "Oh Rox, dont mind him, Marly is just hopelessly faggy." Axel said chuckling. "Am not!" Marluxia countered. "Nice to meet you Roxas, your taste has improved Axel, he's a good one. Now go get me a drink bitch!" The pinkette said laughing.

"Ah I'm glad the great Marly approves!" Axel replied, squeezing Roxas reassuringly. "You really can't take him too seriously, He's a total flamer, and he's obsessed with flowers." The older boy continued. The two boys walked into the house and headed towards the kitchen. "Axel, i really don't think he liked me much." Roxas said, pouting a little. Axel melted inside. _This kid could make me do anything for him, _he thought. "Roxy, trust me, Marly thinks he's better than everyone. You just kinda learn to ignore him. " He said with a grin.

Later ------

Axel carefully applied some eyeliner while out of the corner of his eye he watched the younger blonde bounce on his bed. "_Axelll_.. you're such a girl, are you done yet?" The blonde whined. The redhead smirked a little and finished applying his makeup before spinning around with flourish. "Roxy, it's an art to look this good." He replied with a wink at his lover before turning to face the mirror again. "You can't rush art." The smaller teen rolled his eyes at the other boy's dramatics.

They could both hear the music beat through the floor downstairs. "Looks like Dem's getting this party started." Axel said chuckling slightly. His blonde companion sighed audibly. "Now if only I could get you away from that mirror and we could join him.." Roxas said flatly. Now it was Axel's turn to sigh. "Fiiinnnee, I'm done." The redhead acquiesced. He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it a little at the back and turned around to face his lover. "Ta da! Whaddaya thnk Rox? Drop dead sexy right?"

Roxas blushed a deep shade of red. "That's what I thought." Axel said smirking. He gave himself a once over, black skinny jeans, white burnout wife beater, and some solid black chucks. _Not too bad if I do say so myself,_ He mused. "Okay Narcissus, that's enough we're going downstairs now." The blonde said, still red from before, as he physically began to drag the redhead out of the bedroom. "Where's the fire Roxy?" The redhead said, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Looking the boy over, Axel had to fight a blush himself. The blonde's hair was a bedheadish mess as usual, giving the boy a 'freshly fucked' look that Axel adored. He was wearing some ripped and well worn grey skinny jeans, and a thin, light pink, v-neck tee. The redhead could easily make out the shape of his young lover's body through the shirt and couldn't help running his hand under it.

"Axel!" Roxas squealed in suprise. "We're going down to the party!" The blonde tried to wriggle his way out of the older boys grip. "But Roxy.. You look so delicious... I just want a little taste.." The redhead purred, his hand still roaming the younger boys body, and finally settling on teasing a nipple. "Oh! ah, axel.. we... we cant..." The blonde moaned slightly, still resisting. Axel could feel himself harden at hearing the boy's breathless moans. Encouraged, the redhead pulled up Roxas' shirt, and began to suck on his now hard nipple. "Nnn... Axel... mmm.." The blonde moaned, finally giving into the other boy's ministrations. Axel lightly bit down, the younger boy arching in reaction. "Ugh!" Roxas yelped, making Axel grin. "Mmm you like that don't you Roxy? Moan for me." The redhead continued to purr. Axel let his hand wander underneath the waist of the blonde's jeans, slowly flicking them unbuttoned. He reached for the boy's hard length and firmly squeezed it. "Ohh! Axel!" The blonde gasped.

Axel smiled wide before quickly capturing his lover in a kiss, sucking on the blonde's lower lip slightly. Quickly he entwined his tongue with his lover's, exploring his mouth. Roxas suddenly bit and pulled the redheads lower lip, drawing blood. Axel growled instinctively, as his hardon pulsed. "If you don't want to be fucked senseless, I recommend not doing that again." The redhead growled through clenched teeth. The blonde looked back at him innocently. "Does that turn you on?" He asked with a slight smirk. Axel was doing his best not to maul the blonde in front of him as he struggled to form a sentence, the taste of blood still in his mouth. "Don't tempt me Rox."

Roxas smiled. "I'll have to remember that." The small blonde finally loosed himself from the redhead's grip. "So how about we finally join the party?" He said smirking. Axel groaned, his cock was painfully hard, and he had to do something about it. "Well thanks to you, I currently have something of a situation i need to take care of first." Roxas put on his best angel face before replying. "Well I wasn't the one who started it."

Axel sighed and rand a hand through his hair. "I'll be right back." The redhead left the bedroom, and walked across the hall to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. _Maybe he didn't start it , but I wouldn't of minded him finishing it_, Axel groaned to himself as he unzipped his jeans. His lip was still bleeding where the blonde had bit him and the pain and the taste of blood were sending his sexdrive into overkill. He palmed his already weeping cock, which was pulsing and sensitive to the touch. _Goddammit I haven't been this hard in a while, _he mused. "Fuck!" The redhead moaned as he imagined his lover sucking his cock, that pink little tongue at first delicately licking the head, and then deepthroating his entire length. "Mmm, Roxas..."

He pictured his sweet little blonde's eyes watering while swallowing on his dick, then pulling back to see a long strand of saliva connecting them. Axel pumped his cock harder, getting close to climax. Quickly he put three of his fingers in his mouth wetting them, and slowly reached down and spread his ass, pushing one finger up inside himself. "Ugh.. fuck.." He added a second finger, getting more turned on by the slight pain, and reached up to graze his prostate. "Oh god.. yes.." He added the last finger, gasping from feeling, and roughly pushed his fingers in hitting that heavenly spot over and over.

He squeezed his cock tightly as he pumped it, feeling his release coming, and let his head fall back in pleasure. He pictured Roxas' face in front of him, mouth open for his cum. "Fuck! Roxas! Agh.." He moaned releasing all over his hand. The redhead felt weak at the knees and sighed as he relaxed against the wall of the bathroom. He jumped at a knock on the door. "Axel?" a familiar voice called. "Axel you done yet?" Roxas asked. Axel smiled to himself as he pushed himself off the wall. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming hang on."

----


	10. In Which There Are Awkward Moments

**Chapter 10 : In Which There are Awkward Moments**

Author's note:

-Do no own anything.

-Beware: DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA & ALCOHOL AHEAD.

-NOTE!: I thought I'd fixed this already but i guess not.

SORA + ROX are COUSINS, and AXEL + DEM are ROOMATES, no one else lives with them,

Zexion and Marly live elsewhere. Just to clarify. I'm going back and fixing the other chapters now.

-I got some really great reviews last chapter, really, let me know if I'm overdoing the lemons,

for some reason I'm not shy about writing them at all obviously, so um.. I need some reader

feedback on that. Surprisingly no one has flamed me so far on this, which I'm taking to mean

as the majority is down with some akuroku lovin :D I know I am!

But I'd also like this to be a little deeper a story than just plain old smut,

so I'm trying my hardest to give you guys both!

-The songs mentioned in this chapter are, "Love Will Tear Us Apart" by Joy Division, "Let's Dance

to Joy Divion" by The Wombats, and "Laser Life" by The Blood Brothers. I recommend listening

to them all before reading this chapter. The first song "Make-Out King" just seems to fit the story.

_He drinks like nobody knows where he's going_

_And nobody cares what he's saying_

_Dancing like he might tip over_

_He's always a joker_

_Looking for love around every corner_

_I'm sure I know better, beware_

_The make-out king is starting to care_

_I can't be seen kissing the make-out king_

_It's certain the girls are talking_

_She'll be forgotten_

_Legs so long_

_His heart may soften_

_I'm never sleeping again_

_The make-out king_

_Is in my bed..._

_-Eleni Mandell, "Make-Out King"_

ZEXION

The house was packed. You couldn't walk a foot before you would bump into someone. The kitchen was so congested you had to fight tooth and nail to get anything from the fridge. Sadly, it was still really early in the night. Currently there was a band playing in the basement, it was pretty much a given that a couple crappy bands would play early on before Demyx got around to Djing. The blunette was at odds for what to do with himself. He sipped his beer and looked around, wondering where everyone was. He perked up at the familiar sight of a certain mulleted blonde in the living room. Zexion slowly made his way through the crowd, cursing along the way. There were some days he would've given his right arm to be tall. This was one of those days. Soon the blonde came into view. Zexion stopped just short of being seen, and watched as the teen smiled and laughed with a certain pinkette. Zexion could feel a pang in his gut. Jealousy boiled inside him as he watched Demyx and Marluxia flirt with each other, the blunette didn't miss the look of lust in the pink haired teen's eyes. Unable to control his anger, Zexion spun around quickly pushing people out of his way. "Ow! What the fuck!" someone yelled as the blunette elbowed them roughly. Zexion stormed out of the living room, unaware that his actions hadn't gone unnoticed by a certain blonde.

DEMYX

Marluxia suddenly looked rather dumbfounded, and turned back to the mulleted teen. "Well someone needs to change their tampon." He sighed, rolling his eyes. Demyx was looking at the spot where Zexion had just been, his heart feeling like it had fallen into his gut. "Oh god, uh.. Marly I'll talk to you later... this is important." He stuttered as he ran after the blunette. The blonde searched the crowd, panicking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of periwinkle hair going up the stairs. Demyx ran, pushing people over left and right, ignoring protests from them. He was breathing hard once he got to the top of the stairs, and grabbed the blunette by the back of his hoodie. "What. The. Fuck." The blonde panted, staring back at furious steel blue eyes. "Let go of me." The shorter teen said flatly. Demyx dropped his death grip on the boy's hood, and finally slowed his breathing. "What is your problem?" the mulleted blonde asked seriously. "Nothing." Zexion spat.

Demyx sighed. "I might be dense, but I'm not that dense." He grabbed Zexion by the arm and forcibly began to drag him across the hall. "What the fuck!" The blunette protested, struggling against the blonde. "We're going to talk. In private." Demyx explained, dragging his resisting friend into his bedroom. After locking the door, Demyx walked over to joining Zexion where he sat on the bed. The smaller teen's posture was saying 'fuck off' in body language, so the blonde kept a respectful distance, not trying to further piss the boy off.

"Zex.. what the hell was that about?" He asked tenatively. The blue haired teen glared at him from underneath his sheaf of hair. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, devoid of emotion. "Zex, I just watched you throw a fit and attack random people. Do you want to explain why you would do that?" Demyx pushed, watching the boy's reaction for any clue. The angsty teen was trying to look anywhere but the blonde, and seemed content staring at the wall. When he got no reply the musician sighed and fell back on the bed. "Seriously, if you want to be mad, fine. But I think I at least deserve a reason for why you wont talk to me."

Zexion pushed his hair out of his face and shut his eyes. "It's nothing Demyx. Really. I was just being irrational." Demyx looked up at the other boy in suprise. He hadn't really been expecting an answer. "What were you being irrational about?" He ventured. "I don't know..." The blunette said sighing again and running his hand through his hair. "You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" The blonde said with a bit of humor in his voice, trying to get the other teen to open up. Zexion groaned. "It's was just an irrational reaction. I was just being stupid."

"Well Zex, I'm just throwing this out there, but to me, it looked like you had a fit of jealous rage." Demyx stated with half a smile. Zexion turned beet red, and did his best to hide under his bangs. "I don't know what you're talking about Demyx." The short teen retorted, trying to keep his voice emotionless. Demyx crawled over to the blunette, and swept his bangs out of the way, suprising the smaller boy. "You know what I think? I think, that you saw me and Marly talking, and you got jealous." Demyx said, bringing his face inches away from the blunette's. Zexion didn't look away. "I just.. I couldn't take it... the way he was looking at you...I just.. I don't know." He said, breaking eye contact.

The blonde wasn't about to let him turn his face away. "Dammit Zex, why cant you just say it?" Steel blue eyes flicked back to his. Suddenly Demyx was forcibly pushed back on the bed, Zexion roughly kissing him with a desperate need. It was like a dam broke as the two ravaged each other's mouths. Demyx clung to the blunette while Zexion's hands tangled in his hair. The emo teen released the blonde's lips briefly. "I want you to be mine." He said, running his hand through the musician's locks.

Demyx smiled up at the boy. "I thought you'd never ask."

ROXAS:

Roxas couldn't help but admire his lover's cute ass as Axel bent down to grab them more drinks from the fridge. He quickly pretended to be looking elsewhere when the redhead turned around to hand him his Spark* [a/n: for all you underagers, a spark is a cheap malt beverage/energy drink that comes in a can that looks like a battery and tastes like battery acid. It also gets ya drunk. and friggin hyper.]

The redhead smirked at the blonde. "Admit it Rox, you were just oogling my fine ass." The short teen smiled back at Axel, "I have no idea what you're talking about baby." He replied angelically.

"Suuure." The redhead winked, cracking open his can and drinking a swig. "God this stuff is friggin awful, but it serves it's purpose." He muttered, making a face. Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "You're such a pussy!" The blonde chuckled, watching his lover pout. "Oh yeah? I can drink you under the table blondie!" The redhead challenged, a glint in his eye. Roxas giggled. "Alright porcupine, prove it!" The blonde wasn't about to back down from that. Axel smiled his cheshire grin. "Okay Roxy, you and me, shot for shot. We'll see who gives in first." With that Axel pulled down two shot glasses from the cupboard and a bottle of whiskey. Holding them in his hands, Axel raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Whaddaya say Rox? You in?" The smaller boy smirked. "You better believe it babe."

----6 shots Later...

The blonde was laughing so hard he thought he was going to puke. The look on Axel's face was to die for. They were sitting on the floor in the redhead's bedroom, the now mostly empty whiskey bottle between them. A few shots into their game, Roxas had decided to play dirty. Axel could rip shots like a champ, but once the blonde started to tease the redhead, Axel was utterly useless. As the game went on, the two of them were getting drunker and drunker, until Axel actually dropped his still full shotglass while watching Roxas seductively lick a drop of whiskey from his hand. "Axel.." The small blonde said breathiliy. "You're losing."

AXEL

Roxas was evil. Pure evil, wrapped in a perfectly angelic exterior. But Axel wasn't fooled. Oh no, that boy was the devil incarnate. The redhead finally realized his mouth was still hanging open, and quickly shut it, continuing to stare at the blonde smiling sweetly at him. "Roxas, you shouldn't be a tease.." He growled. The smaller teen simply smirked at him. "Alright baby, I wont, if you promise to come dance with me." the blonde said, pouting at the older boy. "Mmmmm, anything for my Roxy." Axel purred. The two drunken boys slowly got up off the floor, leaning on each other for support. "Rox, we are friggin wasted." The redhead pointed out, laughing as he watched his lover struggling to get up. "Yeah, we really fucking are." The blonde giggled, clutching Axel's shirt as he finally stood. "Whoooops.." Roxas said, as he started to fall. The boy tightened his grip on the shirt and-- _RIIIIPPPPPP! _What used to be Axel's shirt was now torn in half, and the blonde was still on the ground. Axel laughed as he helped his boyfriend up. "Already ripping my clothes off Roxy?" He couldn't help adding with a smirk. The redhead pulled off what was left of his shirt, and shrugged. "Should I put another one on?" He asked Roxas, who was now unabashedly drooling at the sight of the half naked redhead. "No. I like you this way." Roxas said quietly, keeping his eyes on his lover's torso. Now it was Axel's turn to laugh at him. "Well if you say so Roxy." He grabbed the blonde around the waist and dragged him up for a kiss. Roxas smiled against Axel's lips. "You taste like whiskey." He mumbled into Axel's mouth. "Hmmmm.... I wonder why..." The redhead replied, breaking the kiss. "So are we gonnna do some dancing or what?"

Roxas smiled at the taller teen. "You did promise.." Axel grinned wide. "So I did Roxy, lets get our drunk asses downstairs – I hear Dem playing our song." He said with a wink.

He all but had to carry the blonde down the stairs, Axel may of lost the game, but Roxas was a much tinier kid, and obviously couldn't really hold his liquor. But Axel couldn't really complain about that goofy smile his blonde kept giving him as they made their way to the living room. "Hey Dem!" Axel yelled as he dragged Roxas over to the impromptu DJ station where the mulleted teen and blunette were standing. "Hey guys!" Demyx squealed. Even in his state of drunkeness, Axel was shocked to see how happy the musician looked. Even the normally emotionless blue haired boy looked visibly pleased. "Demyx you look like you could shit rainbows... what the hell!??" Axel cried over the music. The tall blonde blushed deeply. "Oh.. It's nothing.. you know.. ZexyandIjustgottogether.." He mumbled, looking sheepishly at Axel. "OH MY FUCK! NO SHIT?!" the redhead yelled, happy for his friends. "About fuckin' tiiimmee." Roxas chimed in, poking his head out from under Axel's arm. "Axel, when did you get so drunk? And.. naked?" Zexion asked, quirking an eyebrow at the redhead. Axel blushed a little and laughed. "Well you know, apparently whiskey and Roxy are a dangerous combination." He explained, earning a punch in the arm from his little blonde lover.

"Hey Dem? Could ya do me a favor?" The redhead asked. Demyx nodded, "Sure, what do you need?" Axel whispered something in the musician's ear before turning back to Roxas, and pulling him out to the middle of the living room. A familiar song pumped out over the speakers, and Axel smiled down at his lover. "Roxy.. they're playing our song..." The blonde's eyes lit up as the redhead started to dance, rubbing against the smaller boy.

_Do you cry out in your sleep_

_All my failings expose?_

_Get a taste in my mouth_

_As desperation takes hold_

_Is it something so good_

_Just cant function no more?_

_When love, love will tear us apart again.._

ROXAS

The blonde couldn't but swoon against his lover as he heard the familiar tune. _It's like the first night we met, _he mused, _But better._ The redhead was holding the boy close as the two of them ground against each other in time to the music. Roxas purred as he felt Axel nuzzle into his neck. The smaller boy spun around in the older boy's grasp and proceeded to grind his butt into the redhead's jeans. "Mmm Roxy.... I thought you promised not to tease.." Axel whispered, breathing hot air onto the blonde's ear. Roxas shuddered slightly at the feeling, and continued to grind on his boyfriend. He suddenly felt Axel slip his hands just under the waist of his jeans, and roughly grab ahold of his hips. "If thats how you want to play Rox..I'm game." The redhead purred as he started to grind his crotch forcefully on the blonde. _Dammit! I wish I wasn't so drunk.._Roxas cursed himself as he moaned a little at the roughness of Axel's dancing. "Rox... you're really turning me on.." Axel grunted, slipping his hand further into the blonde's pants, fingers just barely grazing the boy's growing hardon. "nnngh... Axel.. what are you doing.." Roxas panted. He was suddenly conscious of all the people around them. "Axel.. Everyone can see us.." he whispered to his lover as the redhead continued to fondle the blonde. "So?" Axel chuckled, nipping at the boy's neck. "Don't tell me you're shy Roxy." The blonde tried to respond, but his words died in his throat as he felt the redhead start to lick the shell of his ear. "Don't worry about them Rox.. Let them be jealous." Axel purred. Roxas turned around to face the redhead, forcefully pulling him down into a kiss. Axel responded hungrily, attacking the boy right back. Roxas gently licked Axel's wounded lip from earlier, and slowly started to suck on it, drawing blood again. Axel moaned into the kiss, the taste of blood mingling in their mouths. The redhead grabbed the small blonde by the hips and ground harder into him. Roxas nipped lightly at his lover's lower lip, making the redhead pull back and growl. "Roxy.. you're playing with fire.." With that the redhead attacked the blonde's neck savagely, biting down on that weak spot, making Roxas moan loudly.

"AAAAAAXEL!!!! YOU FUCKIN SLUT! WHAT THE FUCK! YOU CHILD MOLESTER!"

The two teens abruptly turned their heads towards the shrieking. From out of the crowd stamped a horrific figure. Roxas couldn't really tell if was a boy or a girl, he clung tighter to Axel, fearing for his life. Axel rubbed a hand over his face. "I knew this night was going too well." The redhead sighed. "Rox, that's Larxene." Now it was Roxas turn to sigh. The girl resembled a bug, a very very angry bug.

And she stormed closer to the couple, insane rage radiating from her.

"WHAT A FUCKIN PEDOPHILE!" the bug girl yelled, pointing at Axel. "YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE, YOU THROW ME AWAY, AND I FIND YOU WITH THIS?! HE'S A FUCKIN KID! HAVE HIS BALLS EVEN DROPPED YET?" The girl screamed, looking from Axel to Roxas. The crowd around them was turning around to watch the spectacle.

Roxas groaned. She was really making his head hurt, and he didn't appreciate her insulting his boyfriend. It was probably the whiskey, but the small blonde felt himself start to feel overly protective of his boyfriend. Who was this bitch, seriously? Roxas unlocked himself from Axel's grip, earning a confused stare from the redhead. The blonde girl was still screaming about something when Roxas walked up to her. She looked at him incredulously. "What the fuck are you gonna do shorty?" She smirked, ignoring him. _WHACK_.

Roxas swung at the blonde, his fist colliding with her cheek. She fell to the ground looking bewildered. Roxas walked back to Axel, grabbing his hand and leading him away from the living room, as Larxene watched from the floor. Axel looked stunned himself. "Wow Rox. Remind me never to piss you off." Roxas turned around smiling at the redhead. "I just didn't like her talking that way about my boyfriend." He replied warpping his arms around his lover's waist. Axel just laughed and reciprocated the gesture.

AXEL

He started to nuzzle the small blonde, but was rudely interrupted. "OH MY GOD ROXAS THAT WAS SO BADASS!" Demyx squealed, bounding into the kitchen with Zexion in tow. Axel watched as Roxas just grinned shyly. "I guess I got a little carried away.. but she was really scary.." The small blonde explained, looking up at the redhead for support. "Yeah Rox, it's not like it counts as punching a girl really, she's a beast!" Axel said laughing. Even Zexion looked amused. The redhead could swear that in the last few hours the boy had shown more emotion that he had in years. "Axel.." The blunette chided him. "You did date the beast." Axel hung his head in shame.

Roxas was grinning at him. "It's okay. We all make mistakes." The blonde giggled. Axel smiled back. _How quickly life can change, _Axel thought as he hugged the blonde tight. "Is it safe to go back out an dance?" The redhead asked, looking at Dem. The musician smiled, "Yeah, the 'beast' took off after Roxy kicked her ass!" "Well what're we all waiting for? Let's dance." Axel said excitedly as he scooped Roxas up in his arms and they all left back for the living room.

DEMYX

Demyx positively glowed as Zexion put an arm around his shoulders and they walked out into the living room. The mulleted blonde had stopped doing requests after Roxas socked Larxene, so the speakers were playing a good dance playlist. "So Zexy, does this mean you'll dance with me?" He asked the blunette, giving him puppy dog eyes. "I think that pretty much goes without saying Demyx." Zexion replied, smiling kindly.

_let's dance to joy division_

_and celebrate the irony_

_everything is going wrong_

_but we're so happy_

_let's dance to joy division_

_and raise our glass to the ceiling_

_'cos this could all go so wrong_

_but we're just so happy_

_yeah, we're so happy._

They're bodies moved together to the beat of the song, Demyx smiling as Zexion possesively pulled the blonde into him, grinding on his ass slightly. "Hey Zexy.. I think you're the one humping my ass this time." Demyx said with a grin. "I can't help it.. You've got a great ass." Zexion replied grinding harder. "Mmmm Zexy.." the musician moaned. The blunette let his hands wander up under the blonde's shirt, feeling the boy's tight muscles rippling. The blonde turned his head to face his lover, kissing him slowly. Zexion responded, parting his lips and quickly taking control of the kiss. The blunette tasted like sweets, and Demyx couldnt get enough, he turned around towards Zexion, never breaking the kiss, and moaned a little as Zexion fisted his hands in his hair, pulling the blonde closer.

When they paused for air, Zexion was looking at the blonde hungrily. "Demyx, can I stay the night?"

The blonde blushed, "Zexy, I thought that was a given by now." He grinned. _This night is turning out perfect._

AXEL

The song changed, making Axel grin wide as he shot a thumbs up to Demyx who smiled in return as he started to hump Zexion. The redhead grabbed Roxas' hand and spun him around as the song started. Apparently the small blonde was excited to hear it too, Axel watched him bounce and scream the words.

_Oh, Team Machine!_

_I'm a pound of flesh in a drum machine's dream._

_We watched crabs and lobsters eat a dead cop's throat _

_and stuff our mouths with gutted stereos._

_Oh, Team Machine!_

_Every single piano i've ever met in my life_

_never sounded as good as melted Casio keys_

_burning in a sea that sings out in 3-D._

_Oh, that Laser Rain kept me up all night again_

_scratching at the window like a bright colored beast_

_howling at the dawn like an adulterous priest._

_shake your hands like they're full of feathers._

_shake your wings like they're laced with sound._

_shake your skin like a scrambled tv._

_gnash your teeth like a flamingo swarm._

_and if your night unplugs its life._

_Digital sunrise! _

_Digital sunset!_

_Digital sunrise!_

The pair proceeded to tear up the dance floor, Axel picking up Roxas and spinning him in their excitement. The blonde kissed the redhead roughly before he was put back down. Axel was laughing watching the boy dance his heart out. Roxas grabbed Axel and ground their hips together, laughing the whole time. _I always want to make him smile like that_, the redhead grinned. Out of the corner of his eye Axel spotted a familiar face, far in the back of the room. Spiky short brown hair and blue eyes... giving him a death glare. Axel felt his heart go cold. Sora contiued to stare at him coldly from across the room. Then he was gone. Axel blinked, searching the room for him, but the brunette was gone.

Roxas grabbed Axel again as the song ended, pulling him down for a kiss. "So I take it I can stay the night?" Axel forgot all about the mysterious appearance of Sora when he looked into those baby blue eyes. "I was hoping you'd say that Roxy.. I'm not ready to give you up just yet." The redhead grinned, pulling Roxas close to him. "Come on I need a drink." The blonde attached himself to Axel's side. "Me too, I'm so thirsty!"

---Later that night

Axel stumbled into the door, groping for the handle, while Roxas, ravaged his mouth. "Nnngh, Rox... the door..." He mumbled. The blonde took no heed to the redhead's words as he sharply bit down on Axel's overly abused lower lip. The redhead broke the kiss for a brief moment, growling at his lover. "Oh Roxy.. you're going to wish you hadn't done that." His hand finally found the doorknob, making the pair almost fall into the room. Axel was attacking Roxas' neck like a wild animal as he carried the blonde to the bed, not wasting any time in pinning him down. Axel could feel his cock straining against his tight pants. "Rox, you've been way too much of a tease tonight. I'm going to fuck your brains out." He growled as he started ripping off the blonde's clothes. Roxas was breathing heavily, as he watched Axel with feral eyes.

The redhead quickly stripped himself of his remaining clothes and pounced on the blonde, roughly squeezing the boy's cock and starting to pump it. "Fuck!" Roxas cried out, the sound going straight to Axel's loins. Without any hesitation, Axel spit on his fingers, and quickly inserted two of them into Roxas' ass. He began to scissor them, stretching the boy when Roxas grabbed his hand. "Just fuck me." The blonde growled. Axel complied, pulling out his fingers and roughly pushing himself into the boy. "You're so fucking tight Rox, I feel like I'm gonna cum already." Without being stretched, the boy was even tighter than usual, and the rawness of it all was making the redhead lose his mind. Roxas leaned up, biting Axel's lip and dragging him down into a bloody kiss. The pain drove him wild with lust and Axel couldn't help himself any more, he pounded into the blonde mercilessly. "God Roxas... you're fucking amazing.." He moaned out loudly. He felt little nails bite into his back, as he continued to thrust. "Axel! Fuck me harder! HARDER!" The blonde screamed, raking his nails down the boy's back, leaving bright red cuts. The redhead growled and pumped the boy harder, in time to his thrusts.

Underneath him, the blonde was arching his back, Axel could feel his release coming. "Come for me Roxas." He purred into the blonde's ear, nipping at it. "Ugh! Harder Axel, I need more.." The blonde moaned, his muscles tightening around Axel's cock. The redhead pounded into the blonde as hard as he could, the headboard of the bed bashing against the wall. Axel felt the boy's climax before he heard it, the blonde's muscles seizing all around him. "Oh fuck! Axel!" The redhead continued to rub the head of the boy's cock, riding out the orgasm as he felt his own approaching. "Goddammit! Roxas, I'm coming! FUCK!" He cried, releasing into the boy's tight ass.

Shaking, Axel pulled out of the boy slowly, and rolled onto the bed next to him. He looked over at his lover. The blonde was smiling a sleepy smile as he reached out to touch Axel's face. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow.. but that was amazing." Roxas said quietly. Axel grinned back. "Don't worry Rox, if you can't walk, I'll carry you." The redhead pulled the blonde close to his chest and snuggled into him. "Hey Ax?" The blonde mumbled from under his grip. "Hmm?" the redhead replied, already falling asleep. "We're all sticky." The blonde pointed out. Axel groaned. "Shhh. sleep." He tried to quiet the blonde, smothering him in his grip. "Axelll." Roxas pouted.

"Fine, fine fineee." The redhead grumbled, grudgingly releasing the blonde and sitting up in the bed. "I'll be right back ill get us some washcloths."

The redhead searched around for some boxers, taking into consideration the possibility of running into some stragglers from the party. He grudgingly got out of bed crossed the room to the door. Sneaking out into the hallways quietly, he made for the bathroom. When he opened the bathroom door, he regretted not knocking. "oh! Zexion, yeah.... oh, more, yes!"

Axel almost screamed. "DEM! WHAT THE FUCK! UGHHH!" He yelled anyway. He never wanted to see that. Ever. Now he was scarred for life. Demyx was bent over the bathroom sink, butt naked, with what appeared to be Zexion inside him. "DAMMIT DEM, YOU HAVE A FUCKING ROOM YOU KNOW! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Axel yelled again, throwing his hands in the air. "PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!" The redhead was hysterical. Shaking, he left the room and shut the door. He was going to need therapy. Lots and lots of therapy. Oh god. Why. The bathroom door re-opened and the couple shyly sneaked out, fully clothed now, and went into demyx's bedroom and shut the door. Axel sighed.


	11. In Which There is Eeyore

Author's Note:

I love you guys! I've been too busy to update and I tried to get this out before Halloween I swear.

Stuff You should Know:

-I cosplayed Roxas for Halloween! It was so much fun, and my first time ever cosplaying. I went all out, and even made my own keyblade! Unfortunately after lots of drinking and multiple parties, my keyblade sustained some damage.. thanks to some epic swordfights, but its fixable!

-Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days is AMAZING I finished it in record time, now I just need people to play multiplayer with.

-If you have never seen or heard of Demyx Time, look it up on YouTube and watch it ALL. KellyJane and Tealpirate are my freaking heroes. This chapter is dedicated to them!

**Chapter 11: In Which There is Eeyore**

ZEXION

It was monday. The blunette sat in his late afternoon class, daydreaming of a certain dirty blonde. His professor droned on about the various connotations of.. something or other. Zexion wasn't quite keeping up. For once, he was actually letting his mind wander, and it was blissful. Last weekend's party was, amazing. Well, except for the part where Axel busted in on them, but all in all it turned out much better than he had ever expected. He couldn't get over the idea that Demyx was his, all his. The professor petered out, muttering that class was dismissed. Zexion hurried out of the building and jumped on his bike. Demyx and Axel didn't have class on Monday, so when Zexion arrived, he found them sitting on their porch, drinking cheap beer. "ZEXY!!" came a familiar squeal. The blunette ditched his bike in the yard, and braced himself for the impact. Demyx jumped into his arms and started smothering him with kisses. "You guys make me nauseous!" Axel yelled from the porch, beer in one hand, cigarette in the other.

"He's just cranky because Roxas wont be over til later." The mulleted blonde whispered in his ear. Zexion felt shivers go down his spine at the feeling of Demyx's hot breath. The blunette tried to repress a purr as he set his boyfriend down. "Whatever Ax, you and Roxas are the exact same way." Zexion laughed, and walked up to porch. "Yeah! And you two are always like, trying to bone each other!" Demyx chimed in, sounding a little like a 10 year old. Axel handed the blunette a beer. "Well at least we stick to the bedroom, I can't say the same for you two!" The redhead laughed, making the couple blush. "We were drunk!" came Demyx's weak reply. Axel only laughed harder. "Whatever. Me and Rox will get you guys back someday, just wait."

Demyx giggled. "I smell a foursome!" That made the periwinkle-haired teen blush even deeper. "I think I'll pass on that." The dirty blonde giggled again, "I think Zexy wants to keep me all to himself." Zexion looked over at his lover with a smile. "I like that idea."

ROXAS

The small blonde nearly jumped when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He was in the middle of a critique that was running late. Roxas stealthily extracted his phone and saw a new text.

FROM: _Sexy Axel_

MESSAGE:

_roxxyy where are you?? _

_Dem and Zex are grossing me out, and I NEED you!_

Roxas laughed a little to himself. Axel could be so clingy sometimes, not that he minded really. He quickly texted him back ;

TO: _Sexy Axel_

MESSAGE:

_I'll be over as soon as my critique is done,_

_Dem and Zex cant be any worse than we are._

He sent the message and went back to daydreaming as class dragged on. The little blonde tried to will the clock faster, desperate to be able to leave and see his boyfriend, who was no doubt hanging out on the porch, enjoying the crisp fall. Roxas inwardly groaned, the class really was dragging, so he let his thoughts drift once more.

The party over the weekend had been amazing. Far from being left out like he'd been worried would happen, Axel made him feel like he was the only person who existed. Roxas smiled to himself, inwardly chuckling at remembering how shaky Axel had been when he finally came back to bed that night. The small blonde was really happy for the new couple, they really did seem perfect together, complete opposites of course, but they worked. _Sometimes thats what it takes_, Roxas thought to himself. Roxas was suddenly woken from his reverie by other students rising to leave, and followed suit, hopping on his bike and heading over to Axel and Dem's.

As the blonde rode down the now very familiar street, he could see his boyfriend's flaming red hair from a distance. He felt his smile grow wider as he neared the house, hopping off his bike and ditching it in the yard. As he climbed the steps, he saw Axel turn his head, grinning goofily as he saw him. "Roxxxyy!!" the tall redhead yelled as he reached for Roxas. "Hey Guys--" The small blonde managed to get out before being crumpled in Axel's arms. "Roxy you left me alone with them forever and I missed you so much, don't leave me again!" The redhead sighed as he continued to squash Roxas against his chest. Not feeling like bothering to struggle against the older teen, Roxas took in deep breaths of his boyfriends scent, a mix of cinnamon and smoke. Axel relinquished his hold slightly, only to then drag the blonde into his lap. Roxas laughed at his lovers antics. "Axel, its not like you were going to die while I was gone for a few hours. And I'm sure Demyx and Zex aren't going to bite you." At his response the redhead draped his arm over his face in a swoon. "The things I've seen them do Roxas... you have no idea what they're capable of!!" Roxas laughed again as he watched Demyx stick out his tongue at Axel. "Ax, we aren't any worse than you guys, the things I've heard coming from your bedroom make me worry for Roxas' safety." Demyx snickered.

Roxas blushed and looked at Axel shyly. The redhead leaned down and kissed the small blonde lightly before replying. "I would never let anything hurt my Roxy." He purred. Demyx and Zexion laughed as Roxas blushed a deeper red. "You guys are so freaking corny." Demyx laughed. Roxas relaxed back into his lover and nuzzled into his arm. Axel started absent-mindedly stroking the younger boys hair and the small blonde had to struggle to stay awake.

AXEL

Axel couldn't of been more content than at this moment. Relaxing on the porch with Roxas cuddling cutely in his lap, His best friends, and the crispy smell of fall in the air.. life just doesn't get any better. Halloween was only a few weeks away and then Thanksgiving, and after that life would just be cold and miserable for months. _Wait a second, _Axel thought suddenly. _Halloween is only 3 weeks from now.. _

"Guys!' The redhead exclaimed a little louder than he meant to. Demyx and Zexion looked up from their private conversation in alarm, Zexion raising his eyebrow questioningly. Axel cleared his throat. "Um, sorry, I just realized, we all need to figure out what we're going to do for Halloween." The redhead said sheepishly. "I just kinda got overexcited."

The blonde his lap laughed and Zexion rolled his eyes as Demyx started bouncing with excitement. "I'm gonna be David Bowie!!" The other teens all laughed at the mulleted blonde. "Demy," Axel replied still laughing. "You're ALWAYS David Bowie." Demyx pouted with his big blue eyes. "That's because David Bowie is my lord and saviour, and he makes the rain!"

Zexion sighed and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Demyx. David Bowie does not make the rain." "When I pray to him he does!" Demyx squealed, not dissuaded in the slightest. Axel laughed. "It's no use Zex, he's been worshipping David Bowie since before I knew him. I think he was born worshipping Bowie." The redhead redirected his attention to the adorable blonde in his lap. "So Roxy.. " He purred, trailing a finger down the smaller boys neck, "What are you gonna be this year?" The redhead couldn't help but smirk as he watched Roxas furrow his brow adorably.

"I'm not sure, i haven't given it much thought." The blonde replied. Axel continued smirking. "I think you would make a perfect Angel." At that the younger boy laughed. "And I can see you as a damn good Devil. Hmm.." The blonde trailed off. "Not very original though.." The redhead mused, catching on. "Or very scary... I _know_ we can do better than that._"' _Roxas finished. Axel laughed. "A boy after my own heart! No worries Roxy, I mean, we go to Art School for chrissakes!"

2 weeks later....

ROXAS

Okay, this was really getting out of control. This had to be the fifth vintage store they'd been to. "Axelll.... Can't you just get one of those cheap hats at the Halloween store?" The blonde asked, whining as the taller teen dragged him to a remote corner of the store. The redhead only laughed in reply. "Roxy, if I did that, then I'd be the same as every other fucktard with a crappy costume. The hat is key." Roxas sighed in response and abandoned any hope for going home soon. They'd finally decided on their costumes, Axel was going as Lestat, the vampire from Anne Rice's novels, and Roxas was going as Claudia, the little girl vampire from Anne Rice. Roxas wasn't quite sure how he'd been convinced to go along with it, but he had to admit that his boyfriend was very persuasive when he wanted to be. And so, here they were, at their fifth vintage shop, in search of a top hat, the last piece of Axel's costume.

"Axel! I'm borrrreeddd." The blonde whined yet again as he watched his boyfriend claw through the selection of hats, pushing over musty boxes and making quite a mess of everything. "Keep your pants on Roxy, once I find the hat, we're done!" The redhead said with a grin. It was just then that Roxas thought of an ingenious way to cure his boredom, and possibly get them home faster. Stealthily, he snuck up behind his unsuspecting boyfriend, who was still hunched over, busy rummaging through the boxes. Leaning in close, the blonde breathily whispered in his ear. "Axel... I'm so bored... why wont you play with me?"

AXEL

A shiver ran up the redhead's spine as he felt hot breath on his ear. "Roxas..." He started, but was interrupted by a sharp pain on his neck. "Ugh Rox... not playing very nice are we?" He purred as he looked back at his lover. The blonde had lust in his eyes, and that was hard to ignore. "I didn't think you minded it rough.." The boy said with a tantalizing smirk. Axel felt a tightening in his jeans, and before he knew it, he had pinned the boy against the wall. "Trust me, I don't mind." Axel growled before he sank his teeth into the other boys clavicle. The blonde in his grip writhed against him in response, a quiet moan escaping his lips. "Axel.." Roxas hissed. "Axel.. we're in public." The redhead grinned against the boys neck. "I know." He rubbed his hips against the blonde's, eliciting a moan. "Hot, isn't it."

Roxas sighed, his erection becoming evident to the redhead. "You're incorrigible." Axel smirked again as he kissed the blonde deeply, exploring him with his tongue. "And you're stuck with me." He replied, breaking the kiss. Axel quickly unzipped the boy's pants, and was squeezing his cock roughly. "You want it don't you Roxy." He purred, making the younger boy squirm. "Y-Yes.." Roxas gasped.

"Right here? Right now?" The redhead asked, rubbing the tip of the boy's dick with his thumb. Roxas was panting openly now, his face flushed and eyes close. _That boy is a wet _dream, Axel thought.

"Yes.. Right now.. Please..." The boy begged. Axel unzipped his pants, glad he decided to go commando. The air was cold on his cock, but it was pulsing with anticipation. Axel kissed the boy deeply again, and when they broke for air, Roxas begged again. "Please Axel.. Now.. Just fuck me.. I'm ready... just put it in.." Axel felt heat lick down his spine in response, and roughly turned the boy around, pulling down his pants. He quickly thrust into the boy, moaning as he did so. Roxas was so tight, and they had to try to be quiet, so he bit his lip until it bled. After sheathing himself fully, he whispered into the boy's ear. "Oh Roxas... you're amazing.." The blonde whispered quietly back. "Please Axel.. I'll try to be quiet... fuck me hard.."

Hardly one to deny his lover, Axel pulled out completely, and then thurst himself back into his lover roughly. He heard a quiet yelp from the blonde, and then felt a stinging pain in his wrist that was bracing him against the wall. He opened his eyes to see his lover biting into the flesh of his wrist, and swooned. "Yes.. Roxas... harder.." He moaned as he kept slamming his hips into the blonde. "Fuck... Roxas.. I'm not going to last.." The redhead was fighting his release, and reached toward his lover, gripping his cock tightly and pumping it as he thrusted. "Axel... oh.. yes.. yes.." Roxas moaned quietly.

Axel bit into the boys shoulder, drawing a little blood as he felt his climax coming. "Ah.. Roxas... I'm gonna cum.." the redhead grunted, pumping the boy faster in time with his thrusts which were getting more and more wild. "Axel.. agh!" The boy beneath him cried in a whisper, as he came hard, shuddering with each release. Feeling the boy's spasms of pleasure, Axel felt his own coming, and held on tight to the blonde's hips. "You are...amazing...Fuck.. Roxas!" The redhead moaned as he filled his lover. He rode out his orgasm, shaking and panting. "Goddammit..." He laughed, smirking as he sank to the floor, dragging his lover with him. "Still bored?" He asked the blonde. "Not in the slightest." Roxas replied, leaning comfortably against the older boy's chest, a smug grin on his face. Axel smiled and leaned his head against the wall, trying to breathe. "Hey look!" Roxas said, waking up Axel from his trance. "What Rox?" He replied, turning his head to look.

Roxas crawled out of his lap a little, fixing his pants as he did so, to snatch something out of a box. Holding it out to Axel, he laughed. "I think I found your perfect hat." The redhead couldn't help but laugh as well, it was a perfect victorian top hat, complete with a blood red silk ribbon. "You're amazing Rox, you really are."

_Meanwhile..._

ZEXION:

"Demyx... I don't want to dress up." The slate-haired teen argued flatly. They were at the house, arguing about Halloween. For the past half hour Demyx had been relentless. "But Zexy... it's Halloween... only lamers don't dress up for Halloween!!"

"Demyx, I'm 23 years old. I've outgrown this holiday." He countered, hoping the blonde would drop the subject. "ZEXY!" The mulleted teen cried suddenly. "How can you say that! Are you too old to have fun? Stop being so goddamned serious for once!"

Sensing defeat, the emo teen sighed. "Could you just do it for me Zexy?" The blonde pouted, his big blue eyes going round. _Dammit, _Zexion cursed. _He's pulling the puppy eyes card. _Unable to resist, Zexion slumped in defeat. "Okay. So what am I being?" Demyx glomped him in his excitement. "Oh Zexy! This is gonna be so much fun youll see!" Zexion rolled his eyes. "Okay, Okay," He said prying the other boy off of him. "So what's my costume going to be?" At that, Demyx pulled away and started scrutinizing his boyfriend. "Hmm..." The mulleted rocker contemplated. "I've got it!" he jumped up with a glint in his eye. "You'd make the perfect Eeyore!"

Zexion scoffed. "Whatever Dem. You find me the costume and I suppose I'll wear it." There was no point in denying it now, Demyx totally had him wrapped around his finger. The blonde leaped into his lap again, nuzzling his boyfriend. "Thank you! Don't worry about a thing, I'll find the perfect one." Demyx murmured into the emo boys shoulder. Seeing his lover's bare neck so close to him, Zexion leaned in to suck on the sensitive flesh. The blonde on top of him sighed in response, moving to straddle the boy. "Mmm feeling frisky?" Demyx asked in a low voice. "Very." Zexion replied before capturing the boy's lips with his own.

Demyx sucked on his lower lip briefly before breaking the kiss, to pull his shirt over his head. Zexion almost got a nosebleed at the sight. Toned, slightly tanned body, strong shoulders, and a gorgeous six pack, Zexion couldnt help but stare. "See something you like babe?" The mulleted boy chided, laughing a little. The blunette growled in response, quickly flipping their positions. With the blonde underneath him, Zexion savagely attacked the boy's skin, nipping and licking everywhere he could reach, and at the same time undoing the boy's jeans. Unzipping the blonde's fly, he was pleased to see nothing but skin, he quickly peeled off the boy's skintight jeans, and took his cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Demyx was moaning in response, taking fistfuls of his lover's hair in his hands and tugging. "More... ugh.. I'm so close.." The blonde gasped. Zexion's crotch was straining at his jeans, and the feeling of Demyx pulling his hair was even more arousing. Growling again, Zexion stopped his ministrations and flipped the boy onto his back roughly. Demyx got up on all fours, bracing himself for his lover. "Please.. Zexion.. fuck me." He begged quietly. "You know I can never refuse you." Zexion said, sliding two slick fingers into his lover and spreading him wide. His other hand grabbed the boys cock and pumped it slowly. Demyx started to thrust against his fingers, so the blunette slipped in a third, hoping the boy would be ready soon.. he was so hard it was painful. "ugh.. now.. fuck me now" Demyx begged again. Zexion kissed his lover passionately as he positioned himself at his entrance, and slid in slowly. The blunette felt his brain get fuzzy as he felt the squeezing from his lovers tightness.

"Ughh.. Demyx.. you feel amazing." He moaned, enjoying the feeling. "Move... now.. please." The blonde underneath him moaned, grasping at the bed sheets. Zexion complied, moving at first with controlled, deep thrusts. Demyx moaned loudly, thrusting back on the boys cock. "More!" Zexion hardly needed encouragement, letting his instincts take over, he drilled his boyfriend faster and harder, earning yelps and moans. Zexion continued pumping his boyfriends weeping cock, rubbing the precum over the head and squeezing. "Agh, I'm going to cum.." Demyx gasped, his body going tense. Zexion only fucked him harder, making sure he hit that sweet spot to send his lover over the edge. Demyx cried out as he came in waves, clenching on his lover's cock, coming in hot streams. Feeling his lover's ass tighten around him, Zexion stopped thinking altogether. "Oh Demyx.. I'm coming.. oh god... fuck.." He moaned as he felt his climax tackle him from behind, making him thrust wildly into the other boy. As he pressed a kiss against the back of his lover's neck he started to come, releasing his seed into the boy. Collapsing together, Zexion kissed the blonde sloppily with a rare grin on his face. Demyx laughed, and snuggled into his boyfriend's arms. "It's much, much better when no one walks in on us." The blonde said, smiling back. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean Axel still wont kill us for getting jizz on his couch." Zexion replied. "Oh yeah.." Demyx said thoughtfully, drifting off to sleep. Zexion sighed, he didn't have the heart to wake him, and honestly, it felt so good he didn't want to move. He pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead and leaned back against the couch, feeling sleep claim him.

SORA

Scrolling through his phone, the brunette debated what to do. He'd seen Axel with Roxas at the party, practically fucking his cousin on the dance floor. Roxas hadn't returned any of his calls since the club, and probably wouldn't. So what to do. The brunette was distracted momentarily by the feeling of his lover kissing up his spine. He rolled over in bed, but he wasn't smiling. Surprised, Riku pulled the boy closer. "Sora, what's wrong?" He inquired. The smaller boy rolled away, trying to be alone with his thoughts. "Come on, don't shut me out babe." Riku pleaded.

Sora sighed audibly and rolled back over to face his boyfriend. "I need to stop Axel."


	12. In Which There is Sweet, Sweet Revenge

AN: I've updated! ITS A MIRACLEE! Thanks to a very sexy Axel I met a convention, I was reminded that I had this chapter almost finished! So here it is.... like 3 months late.. oops... I'd also like to thank kc_yeh for her wonderful review last chapter :D and now, ONWARD!

_**Chapter 12: In Which there is Sweet, Sweet Revenge**_

ROXAS

Roxas waited patiently on the porch as Axel, while balancing shopping bags, stuck his keys in the front door. Once inside they quickly dumped their bags on the floor of the living room and plopped tiredly onto the couch. Roxas slumped over, his head resting in Axel's lap. "I am never going halloween shopping with you again." The blonde groaned in a monotone. Axel chuckled, and ruffled the smaller boys hair. "Oh Roxy, You didn't enjoy _any_ of it?" The redhead said pointedly. Roxas blushed slightly. "Well... maybe it wasn't _all_ bad.."

Axel laughed again. "Personally, I had a great time fucking you senseless in public. I think we'll have to do that again soon." The redhead smirked down at the blonde, but suddenly, the smirk was gone and the redhead's eyes went wide. "Axel?" Roxas asked, confused. "Rox- don't. move." Axel responded with a look of horror on his face. Panicking, Roxas jumped out of the redhead's lap, and tumbled off the couch with a yelp. When he finally looked up, Axel was laughing. "Holy shit Rox, I didn't know you could move that fast!" The redhead said, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Roxas scowled at the redhead and crossed his arms. "You freaked me out! I thought there was a big freaking spider or something!" He said indignantly. Axel smiled at the boy before glancing back to the spot where Roxas had been lying moments before. "Um, well it wasn't a huge spider... but what it was will probably gross you out even more." Axel explained, sighing.

Roxas got up from his spot on the floor to examine the couch. 'Ughhh... oh my god they didn't." The little blonde rubbed his hand over his face. On the couch, next to where Roxas had just been lying, was a very large, white stain. "Okay, you know how I was happy that Zexion and Demyx got together? I totally take that back now." The blonde groaned.

Axel sighed, obviously irritated at his roomate. "This means War," Axel growled. "Roxas, you know we've got to get them back right?" The redhead said, a malicious glint in his eyes. Roxas nodded firmly. "This is just getting ridiculous. What are we going to do?"

Axel grinned. "Oh, I've got a few ideas."

RIKU

Riku washed the dishes in silence, occasionally stealing a glance at his brooding lover. Sora had been like this for weeks now, ever since the party at Demyx and Axel's. Riku could understand the brunette's problem, but at the same time, Sora needed to understand that Roxas was going to do whatever he wants, with whomever he wants.

The silverette was torn. His boyfriend who was usually so bright and cheerful, had been moping and brooding for weeks, acting entirely unlike the boy Riku had fallen in love with. "Sora.." he began timidly, Sora had been prone to snapping at him lately and then storming off. "Sora.. what do you think about going out for sushi tonight? My treat?" Riku asked softly. There had been a time when those words would've sent Sora jumping into his arms, bouncing with happiness. Now the brunette only looked up sullenly from the table. "I guess, I don't think we have anything left in the fridge."

Riku nodded. Not exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for, but at least Sora hadn't turned him down completely. "Alright, why don't you go get ready while I finish up the dishes here?" The brunette rose from the table and left the kitchen quietly. Riku sighed, rubbing a soapy hand over his face. _How the hell am I going to get my Sora back? _Riku thought, asking no one in particular.

SORA

The brunette clutched his boyfriend's hand as they walked up to the restaurant. The couple was silent as they settled down into the booth and looked over their menus. Sora sighed but said nothing. Riku looked very stern as he waited for the server. Sora looked out the window and let his thoughts wander. _I can't let Axel hurt Roxas. And I know he will, it's only a matter of time, _Sora seethed. _I have to force Roxas to see Axel for the monster he is..That's it. _Sora let a small smile curl the edges of his lips. "Something funny Sora?" Riku asked, looking expectant. "Not really," Sora replied, looking more chipper than he had in weeks. "Ready to order?" Sora asked, watching as Riku visibly relaxed.

DEMYX

"Zexy.. we're going to be in so much trouble when Axel sees the couch." Demyx whined as the walked through the record store. "Which is precisely why we aren't there at the moment. Axel will be mad at first, but then he'll forget about and it and we'll be fine. We'll just give him some time to calm down before we go back." Zexion replied matter-of-factly.

"If you say so." The mulleted teen muttered, thumbing through some old vinyls. "Hey! look! Here's an old Billy Idol album! I'm totally getting this!" Zexion rolled his eyes at the taller teen. "Like you need more 80's music in your collection."

Demyx gave his boyfriend a dead stare. "Obviously you don't understand. This is a classic." The teen then sniffed haughtily and continued his hunt amongst the vinyls. He heard Zexion laugh and soon was surrounded by his lover's arms. "What do you say to some ice cream my love? They're about to close the shop for the winter." Demyx nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck. "Can I have the blue and pink ice cream?" The mulleted teen asked, eyes wide and puppy like. "You mean the cotton candy ice cream?" Zexion asked, chuckling. "You can have any ice cream you want, as long as you promise not to get sick, or sugar high." Demyx grinned. "I promise not to get sick!"

AXEL

Axel crushed his lips against the smaller boys, bruising them as he stripped the blonde of his pants. Wasting no time, he dropped to his knees in the hallway before Roxas, taking the boy in his mouth. "Nngh, Ax, fuck..." Roxas gasped, trembling from his lover's talent. Axel withdrew for a second, a familiar glint in his eye. "Don't come yet Roxy.. I have a suprise for you." The small teen panted as he waited for his lover to continue. "What's that?" the blonde asked breathily.

"I want you to fuck me." Axel replied with a cheshire grin. Roxas' eyes widened and rolled back into his head as the older boy continued sucking his cock, wetting it with his saliva. When the blonde looked down again at his lover Axel began to pull away, to lean back against Demyx's bedroom door. The redhead couldn't help but laugh a little to himself as he watch Roxas try to catch his breath.

"You know, we are so lucky Demyx and Zexion haven't come home yet." The blonde stated, trying to scowl. Axel grinned at the attempt. As he watched Roxas continue to pant, he began stroking his own member, letting his head fall back. In slow agonizing strokes he let the pleasure course through him. "Ugh Roxas...' He moaned. "I need you.."

ROXAS

The blonde felt his mouth gaping open. He could only stare as he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself. The pale teen was beautiful, covered in tiny beads of sweat, his veins showing blue through his skin. When he heard the redhead call his name he felt his cock twitch and his knees go a little weak. "Axel.." Roxas began timidly, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "Do you really want...." He trailed off as he saw the redhead start fingering himself, slowly pumping one digit, then two, in and out for Roxas to see. "Yes Rox.. I really do. I want you inside me." Axel moaned in a husky voice.

Roxas thought he was going to faint as went over to the teen. Axel's bright green eyes opened at the sound of the blondes approach, and they were glowing with lust. "Fuck me Roxas." He purred, grabbing the younger boys cock, and squeezing it roughly. Roxas moaned audibly, abandoning his reservations. He let the older boy suck his cock just long enough for it to be wet, and then turned Axel around roughly, so that the redhead was facing the door, his pale ass beckoning. Roxas positioned his cock at the teens entrance before looking into his lovers face, searching for permission. "Fuck me now Rox." The redhead begged, bracing himself against his roomate's door.

Roxas pushed himself into his lover, moaning at the tightness. "Fuck, Axel... oh god.." The blonde glanced at his lover, whose face was wet with two stray tears. "Yes.. Roxas.. more.." He gasped, opening his eyes again to look at the blonde. "Move.. please." Axel begged. The small teen couldn't help but comply. He leaned in close and bit into the pale teens shoulder as he continued to thrust deep inside the redhead.

AXEL

Feeling sharp teeth sink into his shoulder, Axel felt jabs of pleasure mixing in with the pain. Roxas continued to fuck him roughly, and the older teen could feel his cock start to weep. The blonde pulled out completely before slamming back into the teen, sending white flashes of pleasure through the redhead's body. "Ugh, Roxas, yes, there! Harder.. Fuck me harder.." He cried. The smaller teen abused his sweet spot, slamming him harder and harder against the door. The redhead gripped doorframe tightly, trying to meet his lover's thrusts. The blonde only bit him harder, letting the blood flow from his shoulder. "Rox.. ugh.. fuck.. I'm gonna come.." Axel moaned, feeling his release coil in his belly. The blonde roughly grabbed the older boys cock, pumping him hard as he fucked him. Releasing the boy's abused shoulder, Roxas moaned. "Axel... Axel.. come for me.." Axel felt his body start to shudder as he heard his lovers command. "God.. Roxas.." His body seizing, he came hard, hot cum dripping down the bedroom door.

ROXAS

The feeling of his lover tightening around him nearly sent him over the edge. When he heard Axel moan his name, Roxas couldn't stop himself, "Axel, you're, so.. fucking.. good." He moaned as he came, filling his lover. Shaking, Roxas pulled out, and collapsed to the floor with the redhead. They rested, panting and sweating in each others arms. After a few minutes, Roxas heard a low chuckle from his partner, and cracked a bleary eye to look at him. "Hey Rox.." Axel started, smirking as always. "Hmm?" Roxas replied, feeling too tired to form words. "Do you think Dem will like how we redecorated his door?" The tired blonde looked over at Demyx's now desecrated bedroom door.

Roxas grinned sleepily. "We'll just call it modern art."

DEMYX

With headphones in his ears, the mulleted blonde unlocked the front door and continued humming to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. After dropping his shopping bags, Demyx boogied his way up the stairs, lost in his own world. Which is probably why he nearly tripped over the very naked couple that were asleep in the hallway. Demyx's eyes bugged out as he scooted past them.

Unfortunately that was the least of the muscian's worries. Upon reaching his bedroom door, Demyx let out a loud squeal, jumping back from the door and nearly falling over. "OHGOD! ew-ew-EW-EW-EW-EW! AXEL!!!!!!!!" Demyx started screaming, waking up the couple.

"Jeez Dem.. shuttup.. some of us are trying to sleep.." Axel muttered irritably, cuddling closer to his lover. The mulleted blonde let his jaw drop. "Axel I am SOO never forgiving you for this!!" The teen whined, stomping off and cursing his life.


	13. Axel's Valentine's Day Poem

**Axel's Valentine's Day Poem, To Roxas:**

My hair is Red,

Your eyes are Blue,

Now gimmie some sugar, Roxy-poo!

I love watching you eat ice cream,

You lick it nice and slow.

And when you try to look mean,

It's not real, I know.

I'm not good at being serious,

But I hope this will do,

Because you know the truth is-

I LOVE YOU

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Happy V-Day everyone!

I didn't have time to finish the chapter for today, so instead- you get this crappy poem.

I hope you find a way to enjoy this holiday,

I know its rough for a lot of people, but thats what our friends and family are for :)

I love all my readers and reviewers, and expect the next chapter soon!


End file.
